Sombras del Pasado
by Nova. Satori
Summary: Después de cuatro años de ausencia, cuando Rick regresa a Ciudad Macross en compañía de su futura esposa, se encuentra con las sombras de un pasado que giran en torno a un nombre: Lisa Hayes.
1. Capítulo 1: Regreso a Ciudad Macross

**_Aclaro que Robotech pertenece a Harmony Gold. Sus personajes utilizados en esta historia, son para el único fin de divertirme e intentar a los demás._**

_**"Sombras del Pasado" **es una historia sencilla, nada de otro mundo, que involucra una modificación en el curso de la historia conocida de Robotech. Se sitúa a 4 años después del ataque final de Khyron, como podrán ver en la entrega que se les presenta a continuación._

_._

_.  
_

**SOMBRAS DEL PASADO**

.

.

.

**Capítulo 1: Regreso a Ciudad Macross.**

.

.

.

.

Un joven piloto de veinticinco años, dio un suspiro de alivio al ver que estaba completando una misión sin inconvenientes. Delante de él, un avión de transporte comenzaba sus maniobras de descenso con toda normalidad.

Dentro de la torre de control, los ánimos estaban agitados más de la cuenta que de costumbre. Desde allí, la Teniente Donelli decidió entablar charla privada con el líder del escuadrón de escolta.

— _Disculpe, capitán Hunter, habla con la Teniente Donelli... ¿Usted podría hacerme un favor una vez que descienda?_ —preguntó con cierto dejo de temor en su suave voz femenina.

Rick, que por un instante se había quedado absorbido en los recuerdos del pasado, pareció despertar en ese momento, y su mirada se fijó en aquella pantalla donde aparecía el infantil rostro de la Teniente. Por un momento, mantuvo completo hermetismo y ella pensó que tal vez su contacto en ese preciso instante había sido imprudente.

—_Dígame, Teniente. Si puedo complacerla, lo haré con gusto._

La joven dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Siempre había pensado que el más condecorado piloto de las fuerzas era encantador, y este simple gesto de paciencia, confirmaba su teoría. Con toda confianza permitida, le dijo lo que necesitaba, y por supuesto, recibió un "sí" a su petición.

Cuando cortó la comunicación, desapareció todo indicio de nerviosismo para ser reemplazado por una emoción que rápidamente le hizo sentirse la mujer más feliz de la tierra. Sus compañeros y compañeras (excepto quién se encontraba dirigiendo al avión de transporte), la vieron casi saltando de pura alegría.

— _¡Annie!... ¿Estás bien? _—Preguntó una de sus compañeras, acercándosele.

—_No estoy bien, estoy emocionada, más nerviosa de lo que nunca he estado…El capitán Hunter ha aceptado conseguirme un autógrafo de Minmei, ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Parece tan irreal!_

—_Wow! ¿Cómo pudiste atreverte a pedirle una cosa así? Sabes que se sale de todo protocolo, sobre todo cuando la misión está en pleno aterrizaje._

—_Sí,sí... pero valió la pena tal atrevimiento, no sólo conseguiré el autógrafo, sino que me lo conseguirá él…Es tan guapo y encantador_—Explicó Annie.

—_Pues sólo te aconsejo que ni te atrevas a mirarlo, ni mucho menos te dejes llevar por su encanto porque podrías enamorarte sin querer y ya sabes que está comprometido._

—_Sí, lamentablemente—_repuso un poco abatida.

Dentro del transporte que ya tocaba suelo, Minmei esperaba impaciente el minuto que los motores se detuvieran. Ya estaba cansada de una seguidilla de viajes que tuvo que efectuar de ciudad en ciudad. A veces que pensaba que ni siendo cantante viajaba tanto como lo hacía ahora, que era embajadora en el ámbito político. Pero ciertamente, todo viaje cesaría por un mes; sus vacaciones comenzaban justamente al salir de esa nave, y realmente quería disfrutar una tranquila estancia en Ciudad Macross, lugar que no visitaba desde hacía un poco más de un año, al menos no para quedarse por más de un día.

Y, cuando al fin llegó el momento de su salida, parada al borde de la escalerilla, respiró con profundidad el fresco aire de esa tarde hermosa. Desde la distancia, quienes la veían, se maravillaban de su figura y belleza. Ciertamente, los años que pasaron habían borrado de su expresión cualquier señal de su antaño rostro de niña. Estaba más delgada, y vestía de manera elegante y conservadora, tal cual demandaba su nuevo trabajo…Seguía siendo la representación de la mujer más bella de ésta ciudad que la estaba recibiendo.

—_Hermosa dama, siéntase con la seguridad de descender y comenzar a vivir sus vacaciones tan merecidas—_le dijo Rick, al pie de la escalera. Tras su descenso, él se había apresurado a ir a recibir a su prometida, incluso había corrido con tal de ser él y no cualquiera de los oficiales que estaban allí, quien le extendiera la mano de un caballero_._

Minmei sonrió con una gran sonrisa, y descendiendo con pasos firmes pero pausados, llegó al encuentro de la mano de su prometido. Por supuesto, los hombres presentes allí, envidiaban la posición del renombrado capitán Hunter, y murmuraban cosas entre ellos.

—_A veces siento que esto nunca terminará. Dejaste de ser la estrella del canto, pero aún sigues incitando las tentaciones de todos los hombres a tu alrededor—_dijo Rick al oído de su novia cuando pudo; luego, se volvió a los oficiales presentes.

—_Señorita Minmei, tenemos un vehículo blindado esperando para trasladarla a su hotel—_dijo uno de ellos, un comandante.

—_Agradezco la disposición de sus hombres, pero la verdad, quisiera trasladarme como una persona común y corriente. Deseo sentirme libre durante mis vacaciones._

Rick le dio una mirada desaprobatoria.

— _Lo siento Minmei, pero debes ser custodiada como es debido._

—_Bien sabes que eso nada más es por simple protocolo. Nunca he estado en peligro y no hay nadie que quisiera atentar contra mi integridad, y está comprobado._

—_Aunque así sea, al menos por ahora, no deseches la disposición de estos hombres que seguro han gastado horas planeando los detalles de tu seguridad._

Ella sabía que Rick no iba a ceder; él no solía llevarle demasiado la contraria, pero en estos años juntos, había aprendido a conocerlo un poco más. Cuando él se ponía serio como ahora, era porque efectivamente deseaba que se hiciera su voluntad.

— _¿Entonces? —_consultó el comandante.

—_Iré con ustedes—_accedió Minmei.

—_Excelente—_le señaló el camino_—Venga conmigo, la llevaré a su transporte._

Minmei lo siguió, pero a los pocos pasos se dio cuenta que Rick se había quedado en su sitio. Volviéndose, preguntó:

— _¿Qué pasa que no vienes?_

Rick señaló a sus hombres que llegaban a su lado.

—_Debo cumplir con la rutina de los reportes. Te alcanzo en el hotel._

—_Pero…—_suspiró resignada a irse con la fría compañía de los tres militares que iban con ella_—…Está bien. Nos encontraremos allá._

— _¡Ah!...Por cierto—_avanzó hasta ella. Se había olvidado completamente de la petición de la teniente_—Prometí a alguien un autógrafo tuyo, una Teniente que me contactó a través de la red táctica…. Nada más quise ser amable._

Minmei frunció el entrecejo algo molesta. No le gustaba que cualquiera asechara, ni siquiera mirara lo que consideraba que sólo de ella.

— _¿Porqué ofreces cosas que ya no doy? Sabes que esos tiempos pasaron, ahora soy algo diferente, y no, no daré ese dichoso autógrafo._

—_No seas egoísta, es sólo una pequeña dedicación a alguien que parece admirarte demasiado._

—_Pues tú acabas de condenarme a irme sola, bien podría quedarme aquí, esperarte, y que seas finalmente tú quien me proteja en mi ida al hotel._

Rick miró los oficiales que fingían no escuchar su discusión, y se sintió incómodo por ellos; esto era un espectáculo que no pretendía dar.

—_Que sea un trato—_se resignó a su victoria_—Nos complaceremos mutuamente._

Minmei, se colgó a su cuello y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

—_Gracias._

—_Comandante…—_comenzó a decir Rick con expresión de disculpa.

—_Entendemos, Señor._

—_Muchas gracias._

El hombre, llevando su mano a la frente, se despidió, y tras un giro rígido se alejó en compañía de sus hombres.

—_No quiero que vuelvas a hacer una escenitas como ésta, me has dejado muy mal frente a ellos._

—_De acuerdo, pero ten en cuenta que me obligaste._

—_Ahora bien, tendrás que tener un poco de paciencia. Hace tiempo que no veo a ciertos muchachos, y quisiera pasar a saludarlos._

— _¿Te tardarás mucho?_

El joven piloto asintió con la cabeza, para ir con sus pilotos; se puso de acuerdo con ellos, y regresó con su novia. La cogió de un brazo, y juntos se dirigieron al interior de la base donde les esperaba aquella oficial que, rebosante en ansiedad, esperaba su autógrafo que Minmei finalmente le diera dedicándoles hermosas palabras en una prolija tarjeta que ella le cedió.

Una vez libre de eso, Rick escribió un rápido reporte, lo entregó al oficial superior en guardia y a éste mismo le pidió información.

—_El comandante Sánchez fue trasladado hace una semana a otra base, y el resto de sus antiguos compañeros, pues están de turno, o bien, en sus periodos de descanso…_

—_Qué lamentable. Me habría gustado poder verlos ahora._

—_Pero… si quiere, puedo contactarlos, y ver que puedan encontrarse con usted._

—_Se lo agradecería—_dijo al oficial frente a él_—Dígales, si los ve, que me estoy quedando en el Hotel Gloval __**[1]**__**.**_

—_No tenga cuidado señor. Lo haré._

Rick agradeció la disposición y buscó a Minmei (que se había quedado esperándole en la entrada). En completo silencio, comenzaron la marcha hacia la salida de la base. Él, una vez más se encontraba absorbido en sus recuerdos, en muchos de sus amigos que había dejado de ver cuando fue trasladado a una basa en Ciudad Continental **[2]****,** que era el más moderno sitio urbano y que a tres años de su construcción se perfilaba como la ciudad más tranquila de todas las existentes en la tierra hasta el momento.

De todo el grupo original que componía el antiguo escuadrón Skull cuando él se marchó, sólo quedaba Teodoro Santana. Él se había transformado en un buen amigo, pero nada llenaba el vacío que dejaron los otros, sobre todo el vacío que dejó Max, a quien suponía en misión en el espacio. Poder verlo a él ahora, era tan imposible como volver a ver a Lisa.

Lisa…Hasta el momento ni siquiera había pensado en ella, pero la recordaba y muy bien, así como el día en que llegó a tocar a su puerta para informarle que se iba.

Minmei, quien en la proximidad de la calle se cansó de tanto silencio, comenzó a relatarle todo lo que había pensado hacer, pero en esos momentos él no parecía escucharla. Por algún motivo tras recordar a Lisa se encontró totalmente perdido en la lejanía.

Después de tantos años en que su recuerdo ni siquiera se había cruzado por su mente, se veía asediado por una extraña sensación muy potente que comenzaba a descolocarle por completo. ¡Por Dios! Deseaba verla.

De lo último que supo de ella, fue que aún se encontraba en la estación espacial desde donde iniciaría la misión al espacio en busca de los Maestros de la Robotechnología. Por Claudia sabía que estaba bien, con mucho que hacer, pero estaba bien; su vida era su trabajo y entendía eso.

Pero no pudo evitar preguntarse: " ¿Lisa habrá logrado olvidarme?"

Sacudió su cabeza en un movimiento brusco, y echó fuera un profundo suspiro antes de comenzar a oír nuevamente las palabras de su prometida.

.

.

**  
**0#################################################o

.

.

Cuando llegaron a la calle, fue imposible que Minmei no llamara la atención. Tuvieron que comenzar a correr, y aunque para Rick eso no era divertido, para ella sí.

Finalmente, tras detener la marcha y saberse libre de sus perseguidores, se dieron cuenta que se había salido completamente de su ruta. Se hallaban en una zona que parecía completamente deshabitada, en escombros a pesar de los años en que ese sitio pudo ser reconstruido. Rick identificó de inmediato el lugar. Definitivamente ésta ciudad se veía muy cambiada desde las alturas, sin embargo, habían lugares como éste, donde el tiempo parecía haberse detenido.

—_Rick, no quisiera andar por esta zona —_dijo Minmei_ —Sé que no quieres que me acosen, pero en estos sitios podrían haber gente de malas intensiones…Mira, está todo abandonado._

Claro que Rick pensaba lo contrario, pues, llevado por la melancolía, estaba dispuesto a cruzar el recinto.

— _¿Rick? —_insistió la chica al ver a éste tan concentrado en mirar todo en rededor.

—_Ah, sólo pensaba—_regresó a verla a la cara_— ¿No recuerdas esta zona? Es la zona Zero __**[3]**__**.**_

Ella miró bien y entonces pudo recordarlo.

—_Esto…era la zona de residencia militar—_le devolvió la mirada, emocionada_— ¡Aquí vivías, Rick!_

—_Sí._

La cogió de la mano, y conduciéndola con maestría entre los escombros regados por todas partes, la llevó directamente hasta el lugar donde antes se erigía su pequeña casa, que seguía allí como un mero esqueleto de lo que antes fue, pero estaba en pie. Todos los recuerdos del pasado convergieron en su mente, convirtiéndose en una pesada carga, que llegaba a aturdirle.

¡Qué ironía!Todo en esta ciudad que un día fue desvastada había sido reconstruido, menos eso, menos la zona donde vivió por tantos años tras el holocausto Zentradie, ¿y para qué?...Para que aquello le hiciera revivir todos esos días que compartió con sus amigos, con su novia que estaba anonada a su lado…con Lisa.

Casi sin darse cuenta, avanzó hacia donde antes se encontraba su habitación. Cerró sus ojos y en su mente la pudo visualizar como era antes; respiró profundo y finalmente alzó una mano, apuntando a un rincón.

—_Allí estaba la cama, ¿lo recuerdas?_

—_Sí—_contestó la chica acercándosele para abrazarlo por la espalda, en tanto un pequeño rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas_—Allí hicimos el amor por primera vez…_

Rick abrió sus ojos y dibujó en sus labios algo parecido a una sonrisa.

—_Sí Minmei, aquí nos declaramos nuestro amor._

Apenas acababa de hablar, cuando algo en su mente lo llevó instantáneamente al momento previo al ataque.

Aquella vez Lisa no sólo le había dicho que se iba, sino que le había declarado su amor. Fue en ese entonces cuando al fin comprendió el verdadero sentimiento de una persona que siempre había estado a su lado, apoyándolo. Pero él no podía corresponderle. Por más que pensaba que ella en muchos aspectos era la mejor opción de compañera para el resto de su vida, su corazón era de propiedad de Minmei.

Verla llorando, verla partir corriendo destruida en esa tarde, era algo difícilmente de olvidar, sobre todo porque tras perderla de vista vio como el cielo y todo en rededor ardía como el infierno mismo anunciando el asecho de Kryron que causó desastre en la mayor parte en la ciudad.

Después de ese día, sólo la vio una vez en el cementerio cuando bajo todos los honores, todos quienes formaban parte de las fuerzas militares despidieron a alguien que fue grande en su labor como almirante.

Todo fue tan doloroso, que aún ahora podía sentir que dicho dolor hacía eco en todo su ser, logrando que dos gotas saladas indiscretas e imprevistas, chocaran contra sus zapatos. Estaba llorando y no se daba cuenta cuán mal estaba…Fue su novia quien se percató de ese detalle en él, al sentir que su cuerpo temblaba bajo su abrazo.

— _¿Rick, estás bien? —_preguntó preocupada, mientras le obligaba a voltear hacia ella_—¡Oh, por Dios! —_exclamó luego al ver sus ojos humedecidos en lágrimas.

—_No te preocupes por esto, no pasa nada…Sólo me invadió la tristeza de aquél día…Recordé la muerte del almirante Gloval y…_

Ella se abrazó a él con toda su fuerza, con su cara apegada contra su pecho.

—_Deja el pasado atrás, Rick. No tienes porqué volver a sentirte mal por un hecho que no se pudo evitar…Ya lo hemos hablado y me dijiste que lo habías superado._

Él la apartó.

—_Eso creía, pero este regreso parece haberme devuelto a ese día—_ella se mostró aún más preocupada, pero él, tratando de calmarla, sonrió y añadió: _—Ya pasó. Sólo fue un instante de debilidad de emociones._

—_Está bien—_le correspondió con una sonrisa_— ¿Te parece entonces que salgamos de aquí? Ya ansío estar en el hotel, me siento muy cansada y tengo hambre._

—_Yo también tengo hambre._

—_Entonces vamos…_

Quiso salir rápidamente del lugar pero sintió retenida por él.

—_Espérame afuera…Tan sólo un instante… Quiero despedirme a mi modo de este lugar._

—_Pues…—_murmuró ella pensando rápidamente_— a cambio quiero un beso —_él frunció el entrecejo_—Es para despedirme a mi modo, tontito._

—_De acuerdo._

Entonces, imprevistamente ella se colgó a su cuello y lo besó con todo el cariño que podía entregarle; luego se separó.

—_No te tardes demasiado o tendré que irme sin ti._

_._

_.  
_

o#################################################o

.

.

Una vez que llegaron al hotel, la pareja comió y descansó un poco.

Ya caía la noche cuando Rick se preparaba para bajar al bar a encontrarse con dos ex miembros de su escuadrón. Estaba enormemente agradecido con aquél oficial que los ubicó, los citó, y posteriormente le llamó a él, para decirle que los muchachos lo estarían esperando al sitio donde pretendía ir a solas, ya que su novia parecía querer seguir recostada cómodamente en la amplia cama de esa suite. Sin embargo, cuando menos lo esperó, ella se apresuró a abrir sus maletas, buscar presurosamente sus ropas y vestirse a una velocidad nunca antes vista en su persona.

— _¿Cómo me veo? —_le preguntó luego Minmei, dando un giro para mostrar su figura entallada en un hermoso vestido negro, escotado, de una pieza, que se ceñía a su cuerpo como una segunda piel.

—_Bella como siempre—_dijo alucinado por lo que veía.

—_Pero…—_se acercó a un espejo y se miró_—Creo que es algo ostentoso para mi gusto._

Prontamente, Rick sacó un chal de las maletas colgó a los hombros.

—_Con esto cubrirás el escote._

Ella sonrió, acomodándose mejor el chal.

—_Me tardaré sólo unos minutos más, ya sabes, tengo que retocarme el rostro, no puedo verme horrible frente a tus amigos._

Veinte minutos más tarde, ambos aparecían en la puerta del bar. Los amigos de Rick, apenas les divisaron, se levantaron haciéndoles señas para que se acercaran a su mesa. A esas tempranas horas el recinto estaba vacío, por lo tanto, Minmei se encontraba con toda confianza de avanzar sin tropezarse con alguien que quisiera un autógrafo; sin embargo, sabía más tarde seguramente sería acosada, pero estaba dispuesta a huir prontamente si eso llegaba a suceder, o bien, simplemente poner cara de muy pocos amigos…

Conforme los dos pilotos veían acercarse a la pareja, murmuraron entre ellos.

—_El capitán Hunter es un afortunado por tener a su lado a la mujer más bella que se conoce—_señaló el comandante Ikawa.

—_Será bella, pero creo que es alguien que goza de poco cerebro y mucha egolatría —_dijo su acompañante.

—_No digas eso—_replicó Ikawa, molesto.

—_Lo digo porque considero una mujer inteligente antes que una mujer como ella…Claramente, nuestra temible Capitana Hayes es superior a ésa chica._

Cuando al fin la pareja estuvo frente a ellos, seguían confiados que no habían sido oídos, pero Minmei los oyó. Ella fingió una sonrisa cuando les saludó, pero por dentro estaba ardida, ya que no soportaba que la compararan con otra.

Los cuatro se acomodaban cuando tres oficiales uniformados irrumpieron en el lugar. Iban muy concentrados hablando entre ellos, sin hacer conciencia de quiénes estaban presentes allí. Se acomodaron relajadamente en una de las mesas, mientras que la mano que sostenía Minmei comenzaba a sudar.

Preocupada de lo que pasaba con su novio, ella lo miró dándose cuenta que tenía los ojos fijos en las personas dueñas de las voces que oyó. Allí estaba ella, Lisa Hayes, y ahora entendía el porqué del sudor de la mano de Rick.

—_Es Lisa—_murmuró.

—_Si que lo es…_

Nunca se esperó verla. Estaba algo cambiada y llevaba el cabello recogido en prolija coleta, pero definitivamente ella. Sin pensar en nada, soltó la mano de su prometida, se levantó y se acercó a ella como si fuera atraído por un imán.

Lisa, que estaba demasiado concentrada en tratar de explicar algo a sus subalternos que no se dio cuenta que Rick iba directo hacia ella, hasta que él le habló:

—_Lisa Hayes, esto es si que es sorpresa._

Ella se congeló como si le hubiera lanzando un balde de agua fría, y lentamente levantó la vista, encontrándose con la mirada azul del Capitán Hunter.

—_Hola._

— _¿Rick Hunter?_ _—_emitió levantándose torpemente.

—_El mismo de siempre, Lisa._

Lisa…Ningún hombre la llamaba así en años…

Apenas se hubo levantando, caminó hacia él, y sorprendiendo a todos, se lanzó en un abrazo fraternal que representaba todo el tiempo en que no le había visto. Él correspondió y se quedaron abrazados por largos minutos.

Minmei, por su parte, estaba como una estatua congelada. Bien sabía que ella le había declarado su amor a su novio y era una mujer de temer; también sabía que no se habían hablado en años, que ninguno de los dos intentó en ese tiempo contactar al otro, como si no existiera ni siquiera amistad entre ellos, y verlos así, realmente le impactaba.

—_Rick, por Dios… ¿Qué haces aquí? —_inquirió Lisa incrédulamente al distanciarse.

— _¿Qué haces tú aquí? Te suponía en el espacio._

—_Pues vine a arreglar unos asuntos oficiales de último momento—_Respondió demostrando su emoción del encuentro con una sonrisa.

—_Hubieras informado que venías—_ se giró y le hizo un gesto de llamado a su novia, seguido de una palabras_:_—Ven a saludarla, amor.

Y Minmei, tras una disculpa con su compañía, se acercó:

—_Es un gusto verte, Lisa—_dijo fingiendo completa emoción.

—_Señorita Minmei, el gusto es mío—_correspondió Lisa sosteniendo su sonrisa.

Los dos oficiales que acompañaban a la almirante, se miraron entre sí, asombrados por el cambio en la expresión de ella. Jamás la habían visto sonreír así…Les quedaba claro que él efecto que causaba Rick en ella era para bien, y les gustaba verla menos seria de lo usual.

Rick no se mostraba diferente a Lisa; se veía rebosante en emoción, y esto, a Minmei no le terminaba de gustar del todo, pero, por el momento, era mejor esperar antes de sacar conclusiones apresuradas.

—_Increíble. Cuando te marchaste, pensé que no te volvería ver en muchos años más—dijo._

—_¿Acaso Rick nunca te dijo que nada más estaría en la estación espacial mientras terminábamos la construcción del SDF-3 y que volveríamos después?...Al menos por un tiempo._

Minmei le dio un codazo a su prometido.

—_Pues parece que olvidó ese detalle._

—_Siendo tu novia, deberías tenerla al tanto de todo, Rick—_reclamó Lisa a quién se sobaba el estómago.

—_Prometida—_aclaró la ex señorita del canto.

— _¿Enserio? —_preguntó Lisa. Minmei y Rick asintieron a su vez con un simple movimiento de cabezas—_Pues entonces ¡Felicidades! Les deseo lo mejor en su futuro matrimonio—_Lo dijo de forma sincera

Y tras esa felicitación, se sumaron la de los dos oficiales que se levantaron a tenderles la mano al Capitán Hunter y a su futura esposa.

— _¿Pero cuándo será la boda? —_preguntó luego Lisa.

—_En un mes. Nos casaremos a nuestro regreso a ciudad Continental—_contestó Rick.

—_Oh, para ese entonces ya me habré ido. Pero de corazón, les deseo mucha felicidad._

— _Gracias, Lisa—Minmei habló por ella y por Rick._

— _¿Y tú qué tal con respecto a eso?_

—_Rick…—_Minmei le llamó la atención_—tus amigos nos esperan de regreso, y ellos…—_miró a Lisa y a sus acompañantes_—…parece que estaban en algo importante._

— _Sí. Qué imprudente soy._

— _No nos has molestado Rick, por el contrario, me alegra que me hayas dado el saludado._

—_Si nos disculpan…_

—_Adelante, futura señora Hunter—_concedió Lisa a la mujer que parecía tener totalmente dominado a Rick, pero ese no era un problema que le afectara.

De esa forma, la pareja regresó con los suyos, con quienes disfrutaron una larga charla donde se contaron las experiencias de sus vidas y demás cosas que les habían sucedido en todo el tiempo que no se habían visto en persona. Lisa en tanto, siguió con la charla con sus acompañantes.

Llegada la media noche, los ex pilotos del Skull debieron retirarse porque al día siguiente les tocaba turno temprano, y Rick, viendo que Lisa aún estaba allí, se esforzó en retener a su prometida en ese sitio-donde ya no cabía un alma más- con tal de tener la oportunidad de ver a Lisa sola aunque fuera un minuto para obtener la respuesta de su pregunta que quedó en el aire. Y por difícil que pareciera, la oportunidad de produjo en un momento dado.

Él se puso en pie mencionando que era hora de irse, y premeditadamente guió sus pasos en una ruta que pasaba cerca de la mesa de una solitaria Lisa.

—_Debemos despedirnos, ¿no crees? —_le dijo a su prometida.

—_Claro—_contestó ésta de muy mala gana.

Se acercaron a Lisa y se sentaron en su mesa, señalando que la acompañarían por un reducido momento.

—_Bueno Lisa, antes de irme, ¿vas a contarme o no?_

— _¿Contarte qué? —_sonrió.

—_Lo que te pregunté hace rato._

—_Pues estoy en una relación de bastante tiempo, y me siento feliz por eso._

Minmei se relajó completamente, al punto que parecía que su entusiasmo por marcharse prontamente se había esfumado.

—_Es de la milicia, ¿no? _

—_Sí—_confirmó Lisa.

— _¡Me parece genial! —_emitió alegremente_— ¿Te parece que un día de estos, nos reunamos los cuatro en una cena, aquí?_

—_No puedo negar que me agrada la idea, pero…_

— _¿Pero qué?_

A esas alturas, el piloto ya se encontraba resignado al olvido.

—_Él y yo casi nunca coincidimos fuera de la base, y dudo mucho que alguna vez tengamos la oportunidad de cenar juntos pues estos días que nos quedan en la tierra son los más agitados para nosotros._

—_Oh, qué lamentable._

—_Así es nuestro trabajo._

— _¿Y qué hay de ustedes? He de suponer que andan de viaje de placer, pues de lo contrario Rick no estaría aquí sino en la base donde está asignado._

—_Aciertas a la perfección. Estamos de vacaciones._

—_Pero no entiendo…Creo que debieron tomárselas después de la boda. Es lo más adecuado…_

—_No me mires a mí—_dijo Rick_—Fue culpa de ella. _

—_Lo admito—_confesó Minmei_—y es nada porque… ¿para qué necesitamos luna de miel si la tenemos todos los días desde que estamos juntos?_

Lisa rió.

—_Puedo entenderlo._

Rick miró la hora al sentirse irremediablemente incómodo; sólo quería huir después de esto.

—_Ya es muy tarde, y me pregunto Lisa, ¿Qué haces aún aquí, sola?_

—_Espero a alguien._

—_Bueno, nosotros ya nos marchamos—_señaló Minmei_—mañana quedamos en ir a visitar temprano la tumba del almirante Gloval._

—_Pero saben que su cuerpo ha sido traslada a otro sitio, ¿no?_

—_No, no lo sabía—_respondió un sorprendido Rick_— ¿Cuándo pasó eso?_

—_Hace un año. Tuve que tomar la decisión de solicitar su cambio porque encontré algo en sus cosas personales; un cuaderno donde decía que uno de sus deseos era ser sepultado en una tumba frente al mar._

— _¿Cómo es posible que no fuera informado?_

—_Fue informado, Rick. Es cosa de leer los reportes que envíe a todas las bases._

—_Ok—_emitió con frustración. Era su culpa eso de no ponerse al tanto.

—_Para ir, tendrán que hacerlo en un transporte aéreo, está muy lejos o de lo contrario le tomará tiempo llegar hasta donde está la tumba._

—_Pues tendremos que posponer la visita por el momento—_se puso en pie desganado. Minmei sólo miraba cómo su expresión había cambiado totalmente.

—_Si dices que la visita se pospone, ¿por qué no acompañamos a Lisa hasta que llegue la persona que espera?_

—_¡Ops! Tienes razón en ello—_se volvió a sentar. Lisa frente a él, no sabía qué pensar de esta actitud.

Aunque lo quisieron evitar, se formó un silencio entre ellos y nadie sabía como romperlo. Al final, Minmei dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

—_Mientras voy al tocador, piensen en algún tema. _

Lisa la vio alejarse, y luego miró a Rick a la cara.

_- ¿Estás bien? Noté que algo cambió en ti cuando te mencioné lo del cambio de tumba._

El no podía entender lo que había pasado, pero creía que eran muchas las cosas que habían cambiado desde que el había partido y empezaba a sentirse algo extraño.

—_No es nada._

—_Si tú lo dices._

—_Y bien, me dirás quién es tu novio._

A Lisa le hubiera gustado contestar, pero en ese preciso momento sonó su teléfono. Tras la línea se encontraba al habla la persona a quien esperaba, y que le decía que se le hizo imposible llegar, que se marchara de allí antes de que fuera más tarde…

—_De acuerdo, no esperaré más para irme…_

—_Debes irte…¿es tu novio? —_consultó Rick en voz muy baja. Ella sonrió_ —No te interrumpo entonces._

—_Espera un segundo—_Lisa dijo a la persona tras la línea, y cubrió el micrófono para que no oyera lo que Rick y ella pudieran decir_—Efectivamente debo irme, Rick. Pero antes te señalaré la dirección de la tumba._

—_No me la digas ahora, así tendré un excusa para verte otro día._

Lisa volvió a sonreír.

—_De acuerdo, pero como ya dije, no será posible que el encuentro sea con la persona que está conmigo._

— ¿Te avergüenza?¿ es muy feo o muy bestial?

Lisa, esta vez, soltó una sonora carcajada.

—_No es eso…_

—_Entonces, ¿cuál es la real excusa para no presentarnos a tu novio?_

—_Nunca te dije que mi relación fuera un mero noviazgo, estoy casada desde hace dos años—_Se levantó y recogió su bolso_— Puedes encontrarme en la base, búscame cuando quieras porque siempre es bienvenido los encuentros con antiguos buenos amigos…Adiós Rick, despídeme de tu prometida._

Retornando su atención a la llamada, se alejó definitivamente.

La cara de Rick se transformó completamente. Ni siquiera podía asimilar que Lisa se hubiera comprometido tan pronto, y más aún, que estuviera casada.

No sabía qué pensar de ello. Y si lo que le dijo era la verdad, ¿entonces porqué no la notaba feliz?...Esa era una pregunta que no podía responderse, pero confiaba que en su estadía en esta ciudad, por lo menos tendría la opción de encontrar una respuesta antes de que ella se aventurara en su misión.

Había retornado para tomarse vacaciones junto a su novia, esperando reencontrarse con todo menos con ella, menos con sorpresas de similar naturaleza como la que le había sido revelada…

**.**

**  
.**

**.  
**

_**  
**__**Continuará…**_

1.- Ciudad construida tras ataque final de Khyron sobre ciudad Macross.

2.- Hotel de lujo construido en la memoria del almirante Gloval.

3.- Zona de la ciudad más afectada durante el ataque final de Khyron.

Agradecimientos a mi beta**: Heksen.**


	2. Capítulo 2: Revelaciones

_._

_.  
_

**SOMBRAS DEL PASADO**

.

.

.

**Capítulo 2****: ****Revelaciones.**

.

.

.

.

Después de varios días, Rick no se había vuelto a encontrar con Lisa. Él gozaba de sus vacaciones junto a su prometida, pero sentía que algo le molestaba, un no sé qué que al principio lo atribuyó a la falta de trabajo; luego, sencillamente, lo atribuyó a la falta de espacio, y no es que le molestara la compañía de Minmei a tiempo completo, era simplemente que necesitaba un poco de tiempo a solas.

Esa mañana de viernes había pensado algo de lo que no estaba orgulloso, es más, se sentía realmente mal por desear ir a la fiesta organizada por Claudia Grant sin su despampanante compañera, más no deseaba romper las expectativas que ella tenía y eso finalmente le hizo resignarse a lo inevitable.

Para Minmei, integrarse por completo al antiguo grupo de amigos de Rick, era algo que realmente sentía que necesitaba; deseaba conocerlos un poco más y saber por medio de sus reacciones, si ante sus ojos era digna de llevar el apellido Hunter, y esta noche se propiciaba como el momento perfecto para ir en su conquista. Quería darles una nueva y espectacular impresión en todo sentido.

Su gran vanidad femenina para esta noche, le exigía opacar a las mujeres con las que pudiera encontrarse. El día anterior había visitado las tiendas de la ciudad, buscando algo para ponerse, encontrándose en una de ellas con un maravilloso vestido de noche color azul terminado en corte irregular, que realzaba exquisitamente sus espectaculares curvas.

Lucía radiante y hermosa con su vestido cuando regresó del salón de belleza después de una larga sesión de peinado; lucía como la reina de belleza que fue.

— ¡_Wow! Te ves hermosa_—exclamó Rick cuando la vio llegar.

—_Ya sabes, Rick, como ex reina de belleza debo verme a tono—_respondió con una sonrisa que se esfumó al ver los trapos de él—Rick…no pensé que usarías el uniforme de gala…

—_Es necesario_—cogió el saco que estaba sobre la cama—_Creo haberte dicho que antes de irnos a al salón pasaríamos al lago Gloval a rendir tributo a los caídos de hace cuatro años atrás._

—_No me dijiste_—contestó clavándole sus ojos fríos en su cara.

—_Pues lo siento, preciosa_—se acercó a ella, le dio un corto beso y terminó por colocarse el saco—_Vamos, no te enojes, que únicamente fue una pequeña distracción de mi parte._

— _¿Acaso no tengo derecho a estarlo?_

Rick sintió ese tono de voz desafiante y pensó que debía calmar prontamente el demonio que ella llevaba dentro. Se acercó y atrayéndola por la cintura, le dio un beso pasional hasta sacarle un suspiro.

— _Realmente te ves preciosa con ese vestido, pero el enojo arruina un poco tu belleza_— le susurró al oído de forma sensual —_Soy__ un olvidadizo, y si quieres castigarme te propongo que lo hagas a nuestro regreso._

—_Lo tendré en cuenta._

Como pasarían cierto tiempo a la intemperie, antes de salir Rick sugirió a Minmei usar un buen abrigo. Así él se sentía conforme, pues no estaba dispuesto a soportar que cualquiera clavara sus ojos lujurioso en ella.

Tomando su propio abrigo, salieron de una vez del cuarto.

Llegaron al lago Gloval, en cuya orillas se congregaban un gran número de oficiales y demás gente importante que había decidido unirse en la ceremonia, y desde entre todos ellos, una pequeña niña de cabellos rubios de casi cinco años salió a su encuentro.

— _¡Tío Rick!_—Exclamó la niña con suavidad, asombrando a Rick por lo mucho que había crecido.

Pronto se acercó Miriya. La hermosa Zentradie llevaba el cabello de la misma forma como la recordaba. En ella particularmente parecía que nada había cambiado físicamente, pero había que esperar a ver lo demás.

—_Miriya…—_Murmuró mientras la pequeña se cruzaba de brazos mostrando una expresión molesta en su infantil rostro.

Minmei ya tenía en frente a una de las personas más importantes para Rick. Sabía que como amigos se estimaban mucho y eso quedó demostrado en el fraternal abrazo que se dieron. Instintivamente miró a la niña frente a ella, comprendiendo que ese era el mejor punto de partida para llegar al corazón de su madre. Sonriendo se inclinó hacia Dana, pero esa pequeña inteligente y perceptiva chiquilla, dio media vuelta y quiso salir corriendo. Miriya que vio todo aquello, le llamó la atención demandándole ser cortés con la futura esposa de su denominado tío.

— _¡Qué traviesa! —_expresó Minmei al tenerla nuevamente en frente. Tenía una sonrisa fingida que la niña alcanzaba a identificar.

—_Soy traviesa y me llamo Dana. ¿Y tú, quién eres? —_consultó despectivamente mientras la veía de arriba abajo, como si en el fondo, dicha señorita no le cayera bien.

Rick se vio obligado a intervenir, sin poder evitar la diversión que esto le provocaba. Le resultaba ilógico que no reconociera a alguien tan popular, por lo que pensaba que esto no era más que una travesura.

—_Dana, ella es Lynn Minmei__._

—_Oh, mucho gusto, señorita… Ya me voy que tengo que buscar a Bowie._

— _¡Señorita! —_intervino Miriya una vez más, deteniéndola_—¿No crees te falta algo?_

— _¿Qué?_

En ese momento los fuertes brazos de Rick la asaltaron. Él la elevó en el aire haciendo caso omiso de la expresión demostrada por alguien a quien no le gustaba este tipo de tratos.

—_Estás enorme, Dana. Pronto tendré que preocuparme de que no me arrebaten a mi sobrina adorada—_sonriendo divertido, la dejó en el suelo.

—_El que tendrá que preocuparse más es mi padre, no tú, tío._

— _Y hablando de él…_

—_Venía tras de mí—_Explico Miriya sonriéndole a la vez que se acercaba a saludar a Minmei—_Te ves hermosa, Minmei._

— _¡Lo mismo opino!—_comentó galantemente el piloto desde la distancia, a espaldas de Rick.

— _¡Que seas mi mejor amigo no te da derecho a coquetear con mi prometida!__—_Expuso, volviéndose, estirando luego, una mano cortés, pero Max al llegar le estrechó en un fuerte abrazo.

— _¡Tanto tiempo que no nos vemos, amigo! _

—_Lo mismo digo._

Se distanciaron, y Max, con una ligera reverencia se dirigió a Minmei.

—_Futura señora Hunter, es un real gusto tenerla con nosotros esta tarde._

Minmei contestó a eso con una sonrisa.

Luego de inspeccionar un poco más a la pareja Minmei se dio cuenta que eran dos personas muy accesibles, estaba segura que le sería muy fácil llegar a entablar amistad. Lo único que no terminaba por gustarle de los Sterling, era aquella pequeña rubia que se empeñaba en mirada con cierta indiferencia cada vez que podía, pero comprendía que era una niña y que los niños se comportaban así con los desconocidos.

— _Esta niña... —_dijo Miriya resignada_—__a veces se me hace tan difícil controlarla. Se comporta tan mal con los que considera desconocidos…_

—_No se preocupe, señora Sterling—_respondió Minmei con una sonrisa_—Ya verá que me ganaré su confianza muy pronto._

—_No lo dudo, y por cierto, no me llames de usted, ni mucho menos me llames señora. Aún con el paso del tiempo eso me hace sentir un poco extraña. Llámame Miriya._

Con esto Minmei terminó por comprender que Miriya era una persona más simpática de lo que parecía a simple vista, y realmente este pensamiento generaba un sentimiento de comodidad entre tantos personajes, que si bien eran conocidos, eran personas bastantes distantes con ella.

—_Sería bueno que nos reuniéramos con los demás—Propuso Max._

Caminaron en dirección a la zona donde se efectuaría el acto de homenaje, saludando con sonrisas los que se volvían a verles. Al final se ubicaron en un lugar donde había menos gente reunida, a petición expresa de Rick que buscaba a Lisa con la mirada.

Fue cuando la vio…

Lisa se encontraba aún aparatada de todo el gentío, casi oculta detrás del monumento en honor a Gloval, pero no estaba sola, estaba con…Jack Archer. Él la atraía por la cintura, le hablaba en susurros mientras sonreía, hasta que finalmente acortó la distancia entre sus bocas y la besó.

Instantáneamente Rick sintió un estremecimiento que recorrió todo su cuerpo, y no pudo negar, rato después, que sus labios palpitaban únicamente porque quería ser él quien besara los labios sonrosados de Lisa.

Entonces el chirrido del micrófono en prueba aturdió los oídos de los presentes, todos se volvieron hacia el encargado que nada más sonreía por ese imprevisto, todos, excepto él, que seguía sumido en su consternación de sentir en ese instante como si le estuvieran arrebatando algo de su propiedad.

Así le encontró Minmei que también dirigió la vista hacia Lisa y Jack que ahora caminaban en su dirección. Ya sabía que ella estaba casada, pero en su interior guardaba un secreto temor de que su esposo fuera menos guapo que su prometido, y ver que flamante marido de Lisa era verdaderamente apuesto, la tranquilizó totalmente. Jaló del brazo a su hombre que la miró aún sumido en su turbación.

Alrededor, todos ya atendían al llamado de pie en el estrado, y Miriya, preocupada de que la pareja escapara de su lado, llegó a su lado.

— _¿Qué pasa que no…?—_quiso preguntar, notando que Rick regresaba un mirada aturdida hacia Lisa y Jack, detenidos por alguien en su andar_ ._

—_No sabía que él era su esposo…_

— _¿No?_

—_Dijo que estaba casada, pero no dijo con quién…No me imaginaba que fuera él—_respondió, desviando su mirada hacia Miriya.

— _¿Qué tiene de malo que sea él? —_inquirió Minmei.

—_Nada—_expuso Miriya jalando de un brazo a Rick, alejándolo a una distancia prudente_—Pensamos que lo sabias, por eso no te habíamos dicho nada—_le dijo entonces.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, Rick retornó a la completa lucidez. Para ese entonces Lisa se dirigía al estrado en compañía de otro oficial.

—_No te lo esperabas ¿verdad?_

—_La verdad no._

—_Dimos por hecho de que estabas en conocimiento. Lo sentimos, Rick—_se excusó nuevamente la piloto.

—_Ya no importa._

Minutos más tarde, ya todos se encontraban en medio de una ceremonia solemne, dirigida por Lisa que recordaba una vez más todo lo que Henry Gloval representaba para todos. Decía que aún ahora dolía su partida, sobre todo a ella que, a veces, cuando se encontraba con dilemas en sus funciones, extrañaba sus consejos.

Rick la miraba con una frialdad nunca antes vista en él. A su lado, Minmei intentaba mantenerse quieta mientras se preguntaba cómo todos a su lado podían sostener por tanto tiempo una postura rígidamente erguida. Desde el estrado en tanto, Claudia Grant, que se encontraba esperando su lugar para decir su discurso, notaba que Rick estaba muy enojado mirando a su amiga que en su concentración por hablar, se encontraba indiferente a la mirada asesina del líder de Skull.

Jack era todo un contraste con respecto a Rick; el miraba a su esposa complacido, orgulloso de su fortaleza. Cuando le dijo algo para darle ánimo ya sabía que ella podía pararse frente a todos y hablar sin quebrarse por los recuerdos, más no quiso desaprovechar la oportunidad- en la que se vio como un marido modelo- de mostrar cuán afortunado era por ser el hombre de esa mujer.

Un buen rato más tarde todo acabó, y entonces casi todo el grupo amigo se reunió. Sólo faltaba Lisa. Rick no podía dejar de evidenciar su aversión con Jack. Lo envidiaba como no tenía idea, que apenas y lo saludó con un frío apretón de manos, a diferencia del cálido saludo que le dio a Claudia.

—_El aire se está poniendo realmente helado—_expuso Minmei en un instante dado a Rick quien la cobijó en un abrazo.

—_Lisa se está tardando demasiado—_Dijo Claudia, agregando luego a modo de broma_—Pareciera que ese nuevo capitán con el que habla tiene mucha excusa para retenerla. Si fuera tú, me pondría celoso, Jack._

—_El punto es que no lo soy._

—_Eso dicen todos—_acotó una sonriente Miriya.

Pasó poco rato para que Lisa se reuniera con ellos, y todos juntos se dirigieron al lugar escogido por Claudia, que no era nada más que una vieja casona que últimamente se prestaba como centro de reunión de los ciudadanos cuando hacían grandes celebraciones. Bodas particularmente.

El recinto contaba con un gran salón acomodado para los eventos festivos. El servicio ya tenía todo dispuesto para una cena para más de veinte personas en la larga mesa cubierta de un mantel blanco en su centro. Se notaba que Claudia no escatimó en gastos para ésta ocasión, y algunos creían que había abusado porque era demasiado para poca gente.

—_Tal ves debimos invitar a más gente—_murmuró Max una vez que magnificó todo.

— _¿Más gente? —_Claudia sonrió_—Esto es para amigos nada más…Aunque—_regresó la mirada al piloto_—tienes razón, nos sentiremos solitarios en un lugar tan grande, pero hay que tener en cuenta que en mi casa no podríamos caber todos porque es muy pequeña…_

—_Buena excusa, Claudia—_dijo Miriya, al lado de su esposo que luchaba con su hija que deseaba soltarse de su mano para hacer su recorrido de exploración junto a su mejor amigo.

—_Claro…además tengan en cuenta que esto le fascinará a nuestra glamorosa invitada._

— _¿Dónde está? Por cierto._

Max regresó a ver el grupo de gente en rededor, (entre los que contaban oficiales del puente, algunos técnicos, parte del escuadrón de Max y también del Wolf, como lo era Izzy, y más. Eran todo un círculo de amistad relacionado con Claudia) y se percató que ni ella ni Rick estaban entre ellos. La pareja se había quedado en el recibidor. Rick seguía enojado, sintiendo una furia interna que gritaba en lo más profundo de su alma; trataba de refugiarse en su novia a la que atraía hacia sí, besándola con toda pasión, descargándose para no pensar y no sentir lo que estaba sintiendo.

Claudia les encontró muy acaramelados cuando fue a buscarlos para anunciarle que la cena comenzaría, y entre bromas por ser tan pasionales, los condujo a la mesa a la cual ya se había acercado todos. Ella, de pie a la cabeza de la mesa, llamó la atención golpeando su copa.

—_Todos dirán que elegí un mal día para hacer una fiesta, pero quiero que sepan que esta fiesta es en honor a nuestro mismísimo querido Henry Gloval. Se lo merece y sé que él estaría de acuerdo en esta celebración que además cuenta como despida para aquellos que pronto se irán en una larga travesía espacial—_sonrió_—Saben que después no habrá tiempo para que todos coincidamos. Me comprenden, ¿no?_

—_Sabes que sí—_dijo Lisa.

—_Muy bien, propongo un brindis inicial por las razones citadas._

Todo comenzó así. Comieron y bebieron entre sanas conversaciones, para luego recibir la sorpresa que Claudia tenía preparada y que consistía en una orquesta que tocaría durante la noche, orquesta misma que en un punto dado de la noche, invitaría a Minmei a entonar unos de sus tantos reconocidos éxitos. Por supuesto ella en su momento se negó, pero nada pudo hacer ante la súplica de su futuro esposo, que le prometió lo que ella quisiera a cambio.

Minmei aún estaba cantando cuando Rick se percató de la ausencia de Lisa. Acercándose como si nada a Claudia, preguntó:

— _¿Y Lisa?_

Antes de responder, la morena fijó su mirada en Jack que se veía entusiasmado en una conversación con Izzy Randal

—_La verdad no sé dónde se metió._

—_Fue en busca de Dana y Bowie que se olvidaron que nosotros existíamos para ir a jugar a los exploradores en la casa —_señaló entonces Max al lado de ésta. Él a toda costa quería lograr que su esposa bailara con él, pero ella estaba decidida a nada más escuchar.

Entonces Rick se escabulló del salón y fue buscando en lugar tras lugar, encontrándose primero con la traviesa niña que le hizo pegar un susto cuando salió imprevistamente de detrás de una estatua. Ni siquiera pudo llamarle la atención cuando la niña ya corría a un nuevo lugar donde ocultarse. A esas alturas, él se dijo que si Lisa no estaba en la primera planta, estaba en la segunda y no dudó en subir las escaleras hacia ese lugar. Finalmente encontró a Lisa de pie en el balcón de uno de los grandes cuartos vacíos. En ausencia de la consciencia que percibía el frío nocturno, ella estaba absorta en sus pensamientos.

Se acercó encargándose de hacer ruido con sus pisadas para que le advirtiera.

— _¿Qué hay, Rick? —_le preguntó ella al volverse.

—_Es solo que te eché de menos allá abajo…_

—_Me cansé de la bulla, necesitaba un poco de paz—_regresó la vista al frente.

— _¿Por qué te siento tan lejana?_

Ella sonrió.

— _¿Enserio te lo parezco? —_Le dijo despreocupada _—No es así, al menos yo no lo creo__…_

_  
__— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tu esposo era Archer?... —_Preguntó relajadamente.

— _Quería probar si verdaderamente no sabías— _Respondió en un suspiro_—Fue una tontería, lo sé, pero en todo caso da lo mismo._

—_No da lo mismo._

—_Rick… ¿Por qué me has seguido?_

—_Quería tu explicación._

Lisa posó sus ojos en el jardín bajo sus pies, iluminados por faroles de luz rojiza.

—_Lisa, hay muchas cosas que no entiendo y quiero entender—_agregó Rick acercándosele_—No sé porqué siento que hay algo que debes decirme…_

— _¿Para qué quieres saber de mí?... ¿Qué cambiaría si te contara? —_preguntó Lisa al sentir la mirada azul quemándole el rostro.

—_Es que me preocupas…Estás tan distinta…—_entonces posó una de sus tibias manos en una de las frías mejillas de ella, y la acarició tiernamente, pero ella se quitó la de encima, reteniéndola en alto con la suya.

— _No me hagas esto, Rick Hunter—_advirtió duramente_—No puedes venir y tocarme de ésta forma._

Enojada, soltó su mano, demostrándole una parte decididamente agresiva que él desconocía.

—_No tienes que ponerte así—_dijo algo ofendido.

— _¿Perdón?... Creo recordar que alguien que no es mi marido no tiene derecho alguno a ponerme siquiera un dedo encima, y que yo sepa, tú no eres él._

— _¿Por qué tan violenta? —_preguntó a sabiendas que podría decirle cualquier cosa, menos lo que le diría.

—_No soy tonta, Rick…Sé perfectamente porqué me buscas y es más que nada para satisfacer tu ego de macho con una mujer que un día podía jurar que nunca te olvidaría._

Ante los ojos bien abiertos de Rick por estos dichos, se acercó; atrajo su cabeza por la nuca y lo besó. Al separarse le dio una fuerte cachetada.

—_Te diste cuenta que allí no queda nada para ti—_dijo secamente_—Tienes a una hermosa mujer con la que te vas a casar. Ella es tu sueño cumplido. No eches todo por la borda por esa confusión que veo en ti…Ya no tienes lugar en mi vida…No me busques ni siquiera cuando me eches de menos en un lugar dado…Mantente lejos de mí. No conoces lo que ahora soy. No queda nada de esa Lisa de hace cuatro años atrás, porque esa mujer definitivamente desapareció cuando murió Henry Gloval._

Rick estaba asustado, la violencia de Lisa lo confundía, y era tanta su impresión, que la vio alejarse sin poder pronunciar una palabra. Luego cuando recobró un poco la compostura, se apoyó en la baranda del balcón. Se sentía absolutamente mareado en su confusión agobiante que no le permitía pensar con claridad.

Miriya llegó minutos después y lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

_—Rick…No entiendo qué haces aquí…_

Él se volvió lentamente hacia la Zentradie y se enfrentó con su mirada expectante.

— _¿No lo recuerdas? Andaba buscando a Lisa._

—_Y supongo que la encontraste._

—_Hablé con ella…_

Un suspiro escapó incontrolablemente de su boca y después ya no fue capaz de seguir hablando al sentirse preso de una punzada de dolor que hacía temblar su cuerpo ante el recuerdo de la fugaz, pero dura charla.

— _¿Seguro estás bien? —_preguntó Miriya, viéndole con preocupación. Él asintió con la cabeza_—De acuerdo, entonces podemos regresar a la fiesta, mira que tu prometida andaba preocupada por tu ausencia._

Regresaron a la primera planta con los demás, donde la orquesta seguía animando la fiesta. Varios del grupo se encontraban bailando, otros simplemente charlando, pero Lisa…Ella se encontraba apartada del resto. Se veía pensativa. Su única compañía parecía ser el vaso de vino en su mano y Rick no terminaba por entender cómo es que la dejaban perderse en sus pensamientos de esa forma.

Él ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para pensar en acércasele nuevamente cuando su prometida llegó a su lado reclamando su compañía.

—_Creo que tendrás una esposa muy celosa—_comentó Miriya divertidamente.

—_No son celos—_se defendió Minmei, asiéndose del brazo de Rick_—es que él me dejó sola por mucho rato y cuando bajé del escenario me envolvieron en una oleada de comentarios y preguntas que no sabía responder._

— _¿Respecto a qué? —_preguntó Rick con curiosidad.

—_A las verdaderas razones de dejar el mundo de los escenarios. Y hubo algo que me molestó mucho y que fue el que alguien me dijera que __al final concluía __que lo hice nada más porque ya mis canciones no atraían a nadie, que estaba pasada de moda y que por tanto entendía mi sabiduría al retirarme mientras aún tenía honor._

—_Eso fue cruel, sabes que no es cierto._

—_Fue Claudia—_llegó diciendo Max, quien llevaba un vaso de bebida sin alcohol para su esposa. Rick fijó su mirada molesta en él_—No me mires así que no soy quién para responsabilizarme por lo que dice esa boca desubicada._

—_Vamos, Rick. Sabes que a veces Claudia hace bromas—_Dijo Miriya, intentando calmar la tensión en el ambiente.

—_Pues su broma fue de mal gusto._

—_Lo mismo le dije, pero parece que le importó poco—_acotó Max.

Desde su ubicación, Lisa alzó la mirada y notó que algo estaba sucediendo en el grupo.

—_Creo que tal vez debamos irnos—_dijo Rick, pensando que era lo más lógico.

— _¡No! De ninguna forma. Sólo fue algo particular—_expresó Max_—Hace cuánto tiempo que no nos encontramos, y ahora que podemos reunirnos, ¿se van a ir cuando la fiesta ni siquiera termina?_

Rick miró a su prometida en el instante mismo que sentía que alguien más llegaba.

—_Lisa, detenlos, que ya quieren marcharse—_suplicó Miriya a la recién llegada.

—_No nos vamos—_dijo entonces Minmei. Rick se relajó.

—_No entiendo qué está pasando aquí—_señaló Lisa.

—_Nada. Es sólo un malentendido, Lisa—_contestó Minmei_—Todo está bien._

— _¿Segura? —_ella asintió.

Si bien durante unos minutos existió la ausencia de palabras entre ellos, de un momento a otro, Miriya le pidió a Rick que le comentara sobre Ciudad Continental y la base a la cual estaba asignado. Entonces ella, Max y Lisa se enfrascaron en escuchar lo que Rick contaba;… él decía que era agradable trabajar en un lugar muy tranquilo como esa ciudad, pero a la vez se le hacía un poco aburrido porque nunca sucedía nada emocionante.

—_Te envidio sinceramente—_dijo Max en un instante dado.

—_Te aseguro que al mes cambiaría de opinión—_respondió un Rick sonriente.

— _¿Y tú qué piensas, Lisa? —_preguntó Miriya a ésta, quien miraba en dirección de su esposo.

— _¿Yo? —_Devolvió la vista al grupo_—Bueno…creo que les diré después__(coma)__ porque mi esposo me llama._

—_Pues ya era hora de que necesitara tu presencia, se ha pasado la noche con otra y no con quien debería estar—_comentó Miriya.

—_No necesitamos estar juntos a todas horas, pero eso ya lo saben—_dicho esto, se alejó.

Casi con dolor en su mirada, Rick la vio ir hacia Jack; luego la vio ir a la pista y bailar con él un ritmo muy lento. No podía magnificar toda la molestia que ése tipo despertaba en él, porque Jack tenía la atención de Lisa, sus sonrisas y sus besos. Ella era distinta cuando estaba con él a cuando estaba sola o en compañía de otros. ¿Acaso sería que Lisa verdaderamente estaba muy enamorada de Jack?...Cada vez estaba más confundido porque ella nunca lo mencionaba, y cuando se refirió a él en el bar de hotel, lo hizo con tanta simpleza y sin ningún brillo en los ojos, que llegó a pensar que no había amor en esa relación y se formó la hipótesis de que no era feliz, pero ahora que los veía juntos, bailando abrazados, con él sacándole sonrisas cada ves que le susurraba algo al oído…Todo esto se prestaba para que no entendiera nada.

Minmei tuvo que darle un pequeño pellizco para que saliera de su abstracción.

— _¿Qué…qué pasa? —_preguntó, totalmente distraído de la conversación de su grupo.

—_Te estaba preguntando…no, mejor olvídalo, Rick—_señaló Miriya.

—_No sé en qué mundo estás, Rick—_cuestionó Minmei.

—_En la tierra no creo—_bromeó Max.

—_Es solo que no entiendo… ¿Por qué Jack Archer? Lisa pudo haber tenido mejores prospectos que un hombre que es tachado como un mujeriego empedernido cualquiera._

—_Pues el amor no ve los defectos, ni colores, ni razas, sino, míranos a Max y a mí—_acotó Miriya.

—_Déjala tranquila, Rick, es su vida, y tú vive la tuya conmigo._

—_Minmei tiene razón, Rick—_canturreó Max.

Momentos después, casi sin darse cuenta, Rick y su prometida se quedaron a solas. Los demás estaban demasiados entretenidos en la fiesta o en sus conversaciones, y los Sterling e habían marchado buscando a la pequeña traviesa que era Dana. Minmei estaba pensativa. Ella intentaba compilar y acomodar todo con respecto al comportamiento de su prometido en esta noche, pero había cosas que no le calzaban y que la incitaban a seguir estando en alerta.

— _¿Estás aburrida?, ¿Quieres irte? —_le consultó Rick.

—_Para nada—señaló relajadamente—es sólo que estaba pensando en los tiempos antiguos, en las fiestas en las que participaba y la gente se divertía, aunque para ese entonces, como ahora, yo no podía divertirme como ellos. Siempre tenía que verles gozando desde el escenario._

—_Pues si quieres divertirte—le tendió la mano—bailemos como el resto de las parejas… ¿Me concede el honor, bella señorita?_

Minmei negó con un movimiento de cabeza, pero sonreía.

—_No, Rick, la verdad es que hoy no estoy para bailes._

— _¿Acaso me va a dejar con las ganas de llevarla a la pista? —_fingió ser herido.

Ella nada más se acercó al oído, susurrándole sensualmente.

—_Cuando volvamos al hotel, tendremos una danza muy especial. Guarda las energías para ese momento._

Rick sonrió ante tal insinuación.

—_Sabía que te iba a gustar esa propuesta—_repuso Minmei, complacida_—Ahora, ¿te parece si me acompañas a obtener mi revancha?—_él la miró sin comprender, y ella apuntó su mirada en Claudia_—Me refiero a esa señorita._

—_Claro…_

Se acercaron a Claudia que para ese entonces se encontraba a solas, descansando de los agitados bailes que había llevado a cabo.

—_No sabía que bailabas—_llegó diciendo Rick.

—_Es el efecto de exceso de copas—_respondió en tanto se echaba aire con la mano_—Creo que…este lugar arde._

—_Ni que lo digas, ya estaba pensando en abrir algunas ventanas, pero estoy seguro que muchos cogerían un resfriado._

Los tres rieron, entonces Minmei, dijo:

—_Creo que me debe una, comandante Grant._

—_Capitana Grant—_corrigió_—y no te debo una, te debo dos, porque yo alenté a los demás para que llenaran de preguntas…Nada más quería probar si eras una persona que estallaba a la primera, pero ya vi que no. Eres toda una dama que incluso respondió algunas preguntas bien disparatadas._

—_¿Eh?...¿De qué hablan? —_preguntó Rick, mirando a ambas, y notando en ese momento que su prometida parecía complacida y divertida.

—_Es cosa de nosotras, secretos, ¿no es así, futura señora Hunter?_

—_Así es._

—_Pues no las entiendo. Mujeres tenían que ser—_murmuró él. Las chicas rieron con complicidad que, varios minutos antes, no se hubiera dado.

—_Pero en verdad, me sentí—_acotó Minmei, pasando por alto el comentario de su prometido a propósito_—Por un instante pensé que no te caía bien, que te desagradaba._

—_Es que necesitas conocer mi particular sentido del humor, que a veces se torna muy desagradable para más de alguno, pero soy así y no estoy dispuesta a cambiar._

—_No te recuerdo tan así—_comentó Rick.

—_Debo atribuirlo… ¿a una muy mala memoria?_

—_Ok. Dejemos el tema hasta aquí, y cuéntame por qué decidiste quedarte en la tierra cuando tu mejor amiga te propuso irte con ella._

—_Eso se debe a una decisión muy personal, es el simple deseo de morir en el lugar donde nací._

—_Me parece __un__ buen fundamento, pero…_

—_Pero nada, Rick—_se dio media vuelta y llenó dos copas más; luego se volvió para entregárselos _—Les propongo un brindis._

—_Oh—expresó Minmei, tomando el vaso—¿Y a qué se debería?_

—_A tu fututo matrimonio, tontita._

—_No seas así, Claudia._

—_No te preocupes, Rick, que ya me acostumbraré a su humor—_dijo Minmei, intentando tranquilizarlo.

—_Pues te digo que por lo visto tendrás que sacar paciencia de la nada._

Brindaron, charlaron un rato, rieron otro tanto, hasta que Rick sin quererlo, volvió a tocar el tema de Lisa.

—_Oye, Claudia… ¿Puedes contarme con exactitud qué pasó con Lisa?_

Claudia pasó saliva con un poco de dificultad, no por sentirse incómoda sino más bien, porque lo ocurrido con Lisa en el pasado era algo que no quería recordar. La situación de ella había sido un periodo muy triste para todos.

—_Bueno, Rick…eso es algo muy privado…_

Minmei no era tan tonta como para darse cuenta que estaba sobrando y aunque le mataba la intriga, estimó que lo más conveniente era dejarlos hablar a gusto.

—_Minmei parece ser muy comprensiva—_acotó entonces Claudia.

—_Lo es—_afirmó Rick_—y ahora que ya estamos solos, dime…por favor._

—_No sé cuál es el sentido que te impulsa a querer saber de ella. El pasado es pasado y al menos nosotros, sólo queremos olvidar. Debes saber que no me siento cómoda al hablar de esto._

—_Por favor, Claudia. Si hubieras vivido lo que acabo de vivir con Lisa…Ella está tan distinta, es como no fuera Lisa._

La voz de Rick se fue perdiendo lentamente. Claudia tomó un sorbo de su bebida y aclarándose la garganta comenzó su relato:

—_Después de los funerales, Lisa se encerró en su dolor; por dos semanas no quiso hablar con nadie, ni siquiera a mí quiso abrirme la puerta de su cuarto…Rick, de verdad Lisa tuvo días muy malos después de tu partida._

—_Tan sólo puedo imaginar lo duro que debió haber sido…_

—_No creo siquiera que puedas llegar a imaginar bien la magnitud—_agregó Claudia, entre murmullos, como si sus dichos fueran sólo para ella, más Rick alcanzó a oír.

—_Claudia, esto ya no me está gustando, y si ya empezaste a hablar, te pido que termines._

Ella meditó un momento prudente.

—_Parece que las emociones le ganaron y después de una reunión del alto mando, cayó desmayada por el estrés y la angustia—_mencionó con tristeza que reprimía su voz, pero, tomando aire nuevamente continúo hablando_—Pensamos que sólo era cansancio, pero no, eran heridas del alma, esas mismas que la sumieron en una profunda depresión por mucho tiempo…_

— _¡Oh Dios...! ¡Pobre Lisa!__—_Dijo él entre murmullos ya que esto lo había impactado profundamente.

—_Por suerte, __Jack le hizo abrir los ojos a una nueva realidad…_

— _¿Él? —_Preguntó con algo de aberración.

— _Sí,_ _Rick—_confirmó_—él la ayudó a salir de la depresión, luego se enamoraron, y como ves…—_apuntó con un gesto a la dirección donde una feliz pareja seguía bailando_—Están juntos y unidos…Han tenido problemas por ahí, pero se aman mucho._

Rick enmudeció, y su piel se tornó pálida. Más que molestarle el hecho de que Lisa había estado muy mal, le molestaba que hubiera sido Archer quién la trajo de nuevo a la vida.

_—¿Por qué ?... Porqué nadie me lo dijo, ni siquiera tú me contactaste... Hubiera vuelto... Hubiera querido ser yo quien la ayudara—_balbuceó cuando al fin pudo esbozar palabras.

—_Max no consideró prudente que echáramos a perder tu nueva vida con Minmei, y todos estábamos de acuerdo que después de tanto tiempo esperando que aceptara formar parte de tu vida, te merecías la oportunidad de ser completamente feliz, y sin complicaciones extras, ni aunque esas complicaciones te las trajeran tus amigos._

Otra vez Rick no podía hablar.

—_Ya te conté lo que querías saber... No quiero recordarlo más. Eso nos lastima a todos._

Claudia dejó su vaso posado sobre el bar a su lado. Rick tenía la vista fija en la mujer que bailaba estrechada en Jack Archer. Casi al instante, Sammie llamó a Claudia, rogándole que fuera con ella y sus amigas que se divertían a costa de Vincent y su esposa.

—_Disculpa, Rick, si no las atiendo, esas conejas serán capaces de venir por mí y arrastrarme a la fuerza. Iré a ver qué quieren y regreso—_se alejó.

Rick quedó absorto en sus meditaciones. No sabía cuánto daño le había provocado a Lisa por sobre el mismo daño que Gloval dejó en ella. Ahora estaba entendiendo un poco más. Ahora era cuando sentía que erró. Ahora sabía que debió quedarse a apoyar a la que consideraba su amiga para menguar su dolor. De todas las formas que pudo tenderle una mano en su luto, ninguna tomó. Simplemente se marchó siguiendo lo que su escasa racionalidad le decía en ese momento.

Miró a Minmei que en la lejanía estaba entretenida charlando con Lisa y se sintió agradecido de encontrase lejos del grupo cuando las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos azules.

_**Continuará...**_

Gracias… Moni Gzz, Sary Hayase Swan, ANIA, LISA, Ana, david04, Bloody-Rose-SaYo-Yuuki, LUNA-MARIA, silvestre28, Alfanani, chibi kokoro, Cindy-J, lucy hiwatari, Calemoon, AnaMai.

No pensaba que las cosas fueran a resultar bien y mucho menos recibir tantos comentarios. Si bien como todos me gustaba leer historias en FanFiction y tenía esta guardada en el PC (entre algunas otras que tal vez me anime a publicar mas adelante), pero una buena amiga me animó a subirla y me es muy grato saber que tuvo razón y ha gustado. Mi agradecimiento a lucy hiwatari y los que aun sin dejar review han tenido oportunidad de leerla.

Sé que por ahí la actitud de Lisa desconcierte un poco-o no, no lo sé-, pero ya veré si puedo hacer que encaje todo.

Gente linda, nada más espero sigan leyendo esta historia y me cuenten cómo les parece. Bye bye.


	3. Capítulo 3: Las preocupaciones de Rick

**SOMBRAS DEL PASADO**

.

.

.

**Capítulo 3****: Las preocupaciones de Rick.**

.

.

.

Esa fiesta había dejado a Rick, abandonado a la confusión. Constantemente se la pasaba frente a la ventana, con la mirada perdida en la lejanía, y cada vez que su prometida le hablaba intentando llamar su atención, parecía no oírle ya que rara vez le contestaba y si lo hacía, era con monosílabos.

Minmei, después de tres días soportando esa situación, se estaba cansando de su frialdad y alejamiento. Su Rick estaba distinto, algo había pasado en esa fiesta que estaba alterando el rumbo de sus planes, y sentía la necesidad de preguntar; sin embargo, una vocecilla interior le advertía que indagar no sería lo óptimo y era mejor esperar a que él decidiera contarle su preocupación, si es que alguna vez se decidía a incluirla.

Ese día, en un intento de darle espacio absoluto, decidió salir sola, bajo un disfraz para poder hacer un recorrido de compras en completa tranquilidad. A su regreso esperaba encontrarlo como siempre en su lugar predilecto de los últimos días, pero él no estaba allí y en ningún otro lado de aquél hotel. Entonces comenzó a maldecir aquella fiesta, a la mujer de piel morena que le dijo aquello que le produjo el cambio, porque desde que Rick habló con ella, era otro.

Disgustada, se puso a pensar en dónde podría estar y lo único que se le vino a la mente fue el lugar donde vivía y no tardó en decidirse a ponerse el disfraz una vez más y salir en su búsqueda. Al llegar allí no encontró más que escombros y polvo esparcido en el aire. Ya no sabía dónde ir cuando sus pensamientos volaron hacia Lisa.

Casi sin saber cómo logró llegar caminando tan rápido hasta la base, pidió hablar con la única persona que podría ayudarle, y Lisa muy amablemente la hizo pasar a su oficina. Ella no tardó en darse cuenta de su angustia.

—_Dices que Rick… ¿desapareció?_ —preguntó intrigada.

—_Sí, y pensé que estaba acá—_respondió Minmei sin rodeos.

—_Si Rick se hubiera aparecido por estos lados, te aseguro que me hubiera enterado, pero no, no oí ningún rumor—_Minmei frunció los labios, pensativa_—Dime Minmei, ¿pasó algo?... No pretendo ser imprudente, pero quisiera preguntar si se han peleado._

—_Él y yo no hemos tenido problemas._

—_Entonces debe existir otro problema. ¿Qué pasó? Dime._

—_No sé qué pasó y no me interrogues de esta forma, mira que no tengo la confianza suficiente para hablar demasiado contigo; si recurrí a ti, es porqué…—_Acalló sus palabras al darse cuenta que Lisa la miraba con una expresión de completa perplejidad_ —Lo siento—_dijo resignada, mordiéndose el labio por no haber podido retener su impulso y las palabras escaparon de su boca sin pensar.

—_No sientas nada—_expresó Lisa_—Es cierto que no existe mucha confianza entre nosotras, pero puede haberla, después no todo no somos enemigas._

—_Yo también tengo claro que puede haber confianza, es más que nada que no me puedo quitar de la cabeza eso de que un día tú le hubieras declarado…Y cuando te vimos aquella vez en el bar, sentí celos por la forma en que él te fue a saludar._

—_Deja el pasado atrás. Rick y yo somos amigos—_sonrió_—Resulta ridículo pensar que teniéndote y amándote como creo que él te ama, pudiera siquiera pensar en fijarse en alguien más._

—_Pero tú perfectamente puedes atraer su atención. Eres la única persona de quién Rick se ha preocupado en mucho tiempo, al punto de que en aquella fiesta andaba preguntando qué había pasado contigo, y lo vi verdaderamente necesitado de saber de ti. Eso me hace pensar que tú eres peligrosa._

Lisa tragó saliva, no se esperaba una respuesta tan sincera y seca. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a ser puesta en duda así que eso le afectó.

—_Viniste acá buscando a Rick, y no para otra cosa._

—_Tienes razón, este no es el momento para otros temas… Rick está perdido y necesito encontrarlo ya._

—_Me atrevo a decirte que una vez que regreses a tu hotel, él estará allí._

Minmei se levantó de su asiento, y mirándola a los ojos, dijo en una rogativa desesperada.

—_Rick no es así. Por favor Lisa, te lo suplico, ayúdame a encontrarle, no vaya a ser que le haya pasado algo—_Su voz se fue perdiendo en la angustia, y la mujer en quien más parecía desconfiar, se vio decidida en tenderle una mano.

—_Cálmate y cuéntame lo que antes no me quisiste responder._

—_Ah, sí. Te dije que él andaba preguntando por ti en la fiesta, habló con Claudia Grant y después de eso se empezó a comportar muy raro, no sé qué le dijeron…_

—_Tal vez yo si sepa—_dijo, inmediatamente la expresión de Minmei se sumía en intriga_—Se trata de mí, no quiero mentirte. Es de algo del pasado, un pasado negro del cual él no debía enterarse… ¡Rayos! Les pedí a todos que no le dijeran nada, pero está claro que Claudia no me hizo caso._

— _¿De qué se trata?_

Lisa se levantó y cogió el teléfono, con un rostro enteramente preocupado.

—_Regresa al hotel Minmei, tal vez él esté allí, y si no, lo buscaré y encontraré, y cuando eso suceda te llamaré…Otro día aclaremos todo, absolutamente todo para que no hayan secretos en una posible amistad entre nosotras._

Minmei asintió resignada y se devolvió al hotel.

Lisa se quedó muy preocupada, a pesar de que rondaba por su mente la idea de una simple desesperación de una mujer que no estaba acostumbrada a que la dejaran sola por más de una hora. No contó la veces que intentó contactar a Claudia, fallando en todas las oportunidades, y pensó que quizás eso era lo mejor, la charla entre ellas sería dura y por teléfono sería menos agradable.

Fue al cabo de una hora de la retirada de Minmei cuando al fin pudo salir de la oficina tras dejar todos los asuntos importantes resueltos. Partió en una búsqueda solitaria; mas no sabía donde empezar; Rick podía estar en cualquier parte de esa gran ciudad y tal vez, si éste pretendía esconderse, ni aun enviando a toda la milicia en su búsqueda podría hallarle… Luego de tanto pensar, se decidió ir a los hangares que fue revisando uno a uno, hasta que finalmente, encontró lo que buscaba. Había sido por intuición y un poco de lógica comenzar a buscar en esos lugares, al pensar que un piloto estaría donde se sintiera más cómodo y solo: un Varitech.

Sin ser avistada, subió por la escalerilla y golpeó la cúpula.

Rick giró su mirada hasta encontrarse con la suya, y no tardó en elevar la cúpula.

—_Deberías ser más conciente diciéndole a tu prometida dónde ibas a pasarte la tarde —_le dijo en tono de regaño.

—_Lisa…_

_—Minmei vino a buscarme desesperada, y diciendo que su prometido la había dejado sola—_rió burlonamente_—Vaya mujercita, no puede estar si su príncipe azul por más de dos horas._

— _¿Cómo…cómo sabías que estaba aquí?...Nadie me vio…—_respondió únicamente Rick.

—_No es tan difícil imaginar dónde puede esconderse un piloto._

—_No cualquier piloto se escondería en un avión…Me conoces Lisa, lees mis movimientos—_aseveró mirando directo a sus ojos verdes.

—_Sólo fue lógica—_replicó en una voz suave y tranquilizadora_—Sé que andabas preguntando de mí, y si quieres saber algo, ahora es el tiempo, pero vamos a otro sitio, a mi oficina…_

—_No quiero hablar ahora._

Lisa pudo comprender que quizás deseaba estar más tiempo solo, y pensando que lo mejor era devolverse por su camino, dijo:

_  
__—Está bien, Rick…Llamaré a Minmei para tranquilizarla, de diré que estás aquí y… —_detuvo sus palabras al notar que él posaba una de su mano sobre la suya, como intentando retenerla.

—_No te vayas… quiero pedirte un favor._

— _¿Cuál?_

—_Guíame a la tumba de Gloval—_dijo seguro, pero esperando la negativa de ella que se expresó con un movimiento de cabeza_—Por favor, Lisa, necesito ir._

_Lisa lo miró fijamente durante un par de segundos._

—_Ok… Lo haré—_respondió sin estar convencida del todo, se dejó ayudar para pasarse al asiento del copiloto_—Esto está fuera de norma, pero no creo que nieguen la autorización de vuelo a una oficial superior—_dijo luego, mientras se acomodaba el casco.

—_Por supuesto que no la negarán._

Rick no quiso perder tiempo e inmediatamente pidió la autorización de vuelo, y pronto ya estaban en el aire. En ese incómodo silencio que se proyectaba entre ellos, Lisa se preguntaba qué era realmente lo que le estaba pasando, lo veía demasiado triste, ido en sus pensamientos.

Volaron por el lapso de veinte minutos en un espacio aéreo enteramente despejado y al final aterrizaron en la costa, sobre en un manto rocoso con excelente vista al mar. Cuando bajaron del VF, ella le señaló la tumba sobre la cual destacaba un monolito en honor a los restos que yacían allí.

Rick no dudó en avanzar hacia la tumba donde se agachó y dejó una de las medallas que el mismo Gloval le otorgó por mérito.

Lisa permaneció al margen, observándolo, hasta que decidió acercarse e instintivamente posó su mano en su hombro en una sensación de intento de consuelo. Rick no tardó en mirarla, agradecido por su compañía.

— _¿Estás bien, Rick? —_preguntó Lisa algo preocupada.

— _¿Por qué tanto secreto, Lisa? —_Contestó, devolviendo la vista al monolito de mármol blanco_— ¿Qué pasó contigo…después de que él nos dejó?_

—_No quería arruinar la tranquilidad de la persona que amaba en ese entonces._

_—Debiste buscarme, debieron decirme que me necesitabas…Yo fui un tonto por solo pensar en mí…Yo debí pensar que me necesitabas—_sus uñas se clavaron en sus palmas causándose dolor_— ¡Soy un estúpido inconciente! _

—_No, Rick—él la miró con mucho dolor —Sólo hiciste lo que pensabas que era lo mejor. Ese tiempo fue el instante para que rehicieras tu vida. Mira todo lo que tienes ahora. No serías lo que eres si no hubieras tomado esa decisión._

Él se levantó, encarándola.

—_No estoy orgulloso de la decisión que tomé. Él nunca hubiera permitido que dejara sola a una mujer que realmente merecía ser consolada por sus seres queridos, y yo te dejé sola, yno sólo a ti, dejé solos a todos mis demás amigos. Puedo comprender que ahora todos me sientan como un extraño, pues también me siento como uno…_

—_Gloval se fue pensando que eras el mejor de todos los hombres bajo su mando. Él te hubiera apoyado en tu decisión, lo sé porque lo conocía muy bien._

Negó con la cabeza, mientras su amargura convertía su cabeza en un enredo total, y Lisa, al verlo tan mal, lo abrazó con fuerza, queriendo contener los estremecimientos que lo envolvían. Dio resultado, porque pronto dejó de sentirlos. Entonces él devolvió el gesto y permanecieron abrazados un buen rato, hasta que Rick decidió distanciarse.

—_Volvamos a Ciudad Macross, se nos hace tarde._

* * *

En el hotel, Minmei caminaba como una gata enjaulada, ella no hubiera querido permanecer como tonta en ese lugar, simplemente esperando una llamada cuando podría estar buscando a su hombre. La angustia dentro de sí llegaba al límite cuando unos golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención. Pensando que se trataba de alguien que venía a informarle de Rick corrió a abrir, sin esperarse encontrar frente a ella a la persona más inesperada.

_— ¿Kyle? —_preguntó ofuscada.

—_Hola Minmei, tanto tiempo si verte…Oí rumores de que estabas de vuelta y quise pasar a saludarte—_dijo totalmente despreocupado de la mirada asesina que le dirigían_— ¿Puedo pasar?_

De mala gana se corrió para darle paso a su primo, que sostenía una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.

—_Pensaba que estaría Hunter aquí, ya que él jamás se mueve de tu lado._

—_Salió—_dijo secamente.

— _¿Acaso será que al fin ese idiota se dio cuenta que en ti únicamente encontrará solo un pedazo de mujer?_

Instintivamente ella alzó una mano para darle una cachetada, sin concretar éxito puesto que él se hizo de su muñeca reteniéndola en el aire.

—_Tranquila Minmei, debes aprender a controlar tus impulsos—_amplió más su sonrisa_—y acostumbrarte por supuesto a una verdad irrefutable…_

— _¿Cómo te atreves? —_intentó zafarse más sólo consiguió que él diera más fuerza a su agarre_— ¡Me duele!_

—_No tanto como las verdades—_la soltó_—Pero así es…—_se dejó caer sentado en la cama_—no eres más que un pedazo de mujer, más bien dicho, eres un intento de mujer._

—_Vete, Kyle, antes de que llame a seguridad y pida que te saquen a patadas._

— _¡Cuánta hostilidad! Pero no me extraña, así eres tú, y me pregunto si Hunter lo sabe._

—_Vete, Kyle—_repitió aún sobándose su muñeca _—Porque eres mi primo soporto tus estupideces, de lo contrario…_

—_Calma fierita, ya me voy… —_se levantó relajadamente y osó darle un beso en la mejilla sin atender a la amenaza_—recuerda que para enviarte un regalo de bodas, necesito que me llegue la invitación que tanto espero._

— _¡Púdrete estúpido! No te mandaré nada._

—_Lo harás, Minmei, si sabes lo que te conviene._

— _¿Qué me quieres decir con eso? ¿Es una amenaza?_

—_No es nada—_rió con un doble sentido que a ella no le gustó para nada.

— _¡Mentira! Tú siempre tramas algo._

—_No esta vez._

— _¿Y tú crees que te creo?_

—_No._

Se marchó finalmente con una sonrisa en el rostro. Nunca se cansaría de la oportunidad de fastidiar a su prima. Sentía que ella le debía demasiado, por no decir, todo lo que era.

Antes, cuando eran una dupla inseparable, dio todo por ella, se olvidó de sus propias aspiraciones por lograr que ella triunfara con sus sueños, pero cuando de verdad la necesitó, ella le dio la espalda, le hizo muchos desplantes al dejar abandonado los conciertos que tanto le costaba conseguir; todo porque la niña decía que era demasiado para ella.

Minmei se había quedado más enfurecida que antes, y no únicamente eso; sino también con un temor progresivo y asfixiante. Sabía que su primo estaba celoso de lo que ella había conseguido, sus tíos le habían advertido ya de él. Pero pensando a conciencia, Kyle nunca podría arruinarle su vida, tal vez su matrimonio con su desagradable presencia, pero nada más que eso.

* * *

Rick volaba tranquilamente, ya se sentía más calmado, como si hubiese quitado un gran peso de encima. Ahora tenía la cabeza fría para pensar con mayor claridad, misma claridad con la que cayó en cuenta que el día había avanzado mucho y que tal vez su silenciosa pero paciente acompañante no había comido.

—_Cuando volábamos de ida, divisé un pequeño pueblo—_comentó de pronto, sobresaltando a su compañera que iba abstraída pensando en sus propios asuntos.

— _¿Decías…Rick?_

— _¿Tienes hambre? Porque yo sí, y acabo de decidir que descenderemos en el pueblo más cercano y buscaremos un lugar donde comer._

—_No tomes decisiones por ti solo, piloto._

_Rick sonrió._

—_Lisa Hayes, ¿acaso no recuerdas los viejos tiempos?_

La pregunta apenas terminaba de ser emitida cuando Lisa sintió como el Veritech iba en picada.

—_Rick, ¿qué crees que haces?_

—_Le daré a la señora Archer el trato que merece por acceder acompañarme hasta la tumba de Gloval._

—_No es necesario, no tengo hambre, además debemos regresar pronto._

—_No seas egoísta, piensa en mis necesidades básicas._

—_No._

Ante aquella respuesta, Lisa recibió otra: un rizo perfectamente ejecutado. Los pelillos de la piel se le pusieran de punta.

—_Ok, ok. No quiero más de esto._

—_No me digas que en el espacio adquiriste un miedo a volar—_el silencio le dijo que eso no le había hecho gracia_—Comemos rápido y rápido estamos volando de regreso a la ciudad, ¿te parece? —_propuso entonces.

—_Sabes que después de todo estoy de acuerdo._

—_Esa es la Lisa que conocí—_sonrió.

Una vez que dejaron atrás una cuesta montañosa, apareció ante ellos el pequeño pueblo que él divisó. Ninguno de los dos estaba al tanto de su existencia, y si desde las alturas se veía en precarias condiciones, una vez que aterrizaron se dieron cuenta que lo era más.

—_Éste sitio está bastante aislado—_comentó Lisa tras dar una leve ojeada a lo que se presentó ante sus ojos_—Me temo que aquí será imposible encontrar un lugar donde comer._

—_Tal vez tengas razón…_

Si bien, a su descenso del VF no había señales de gente en la calles, en un par de minutos éstos comenzaron a asomarse tímidamente. Los hombres, mujeres y niños que residían en ese pueblo casi perdido en el mapa, los veían a ellos con una mezcla de incredulidad y esperanza.

—_Rick—_murmuró Lisa_—Esta gente nos ve raro._

—_Tal vez hicimos mal en descender sin precaución._

Tan pronto como él terminaba de hablar, una mujer de edad, osadamente se acercó a él y le tomó de la mano.

—_Al fin alguien se acuerda de que nosotros existimos—_dijo emocionada, y miró a Lisa_—Usted… Seguro es una enviada a conocer nuestra situación. Llevamos mucho tiempo demandando ayuda en la base cercan, y hasta ahora no habíamos tenido respuestas._

Lisa miró a Rick, casi suplicándole con la mirada para que no abriera la boca, luego devolvió la vista a la mujer mientras más personas se atrevían a acercarse.

—_Así es señora, vengo a solucionar sus problemas—_dijo finalmente.

—_Usted—_dijo en tanto uno de los tantos hombres que habían llegado hasta ellos. Él no era tonto para no fijarse en el uniforme de Lisa, concluyendo que era alguien de un alto rango_—díganos qué solución tendría el alto mando para nosotros._

_Con la frente en alto, ella dio un paso adelante._

—_La más óptima, eso puedo asegurárselo._

—_Eso es muy bueno—_comentó alguien más_—Lo hemos estado pasando muy mal por culpa de los Zentradie que nos acosan cada vez que pueden._

— _¿Tan grave es la situación? —_preguntó un atontado Rick.

—_Mucho—_respondió la mujer que aún sostenía sus manos_—Vienen y nos roban la comida y no podemos hacer nada. Ellos tienen armas y no podemos defendernos, y si lo hacemos, disparan sin piedad…_

—_Atacan cada quince días, y ya estamos cansados de ver que se lleven todo lo que nos cuesta conseguir._

—_Lisa—_dijo Rick a su compañera en voz baja, y ella comprendió que debían hablar un momento a solas_. _

Ambos se distanciaron del grupo.

—_No entiendo qué pasa aquí, o porqué hay gente desprotegida—_dijo Lisa, mirando de reojo a los rostros expectantes de las personas_—Haré algo al respecto._

—_Creo que la base más cercana está a unas cincuenta millas._

—_Eso es lo grave del asunto. ¿Por qué no responden a sus solicitudes? —_Decididamente, se alejó de Rick y fue hacía el VF, e inmediatamente entabló comunicación con la base cercana.

Mientras tanto, Rick (que miraba los rostros de los que lo rodeaban) se dijo a sí mismo que tal vez esa gente tenía mucha más hambre que él. Se mordió el labio compungido, cuando de pronto, un niño llegó gritando: "¡Ya vienen, ya vienen!"

—_Es imposible—murmuró alguien._

— _¡Pero si vinieron hace menos de una semana!—gritó otro._

— _¡Todos a sus casas! —ordenó el jefe del pueblo._

Rick miró el VF y pudo comprender que allí estaba la razón. No tardó en ir por Lisa y bajarla de allí, los sonidos de los vehículos anunciaban que los Zentradie estaban demasiado cerca.

— _¡Baja Lisa, no tenemos tiempo!_

Pero ella se empeñó en demandar ayuda y antes de que Rick la bajara casi a la fuerza, alcanzó a emitir una orden para que los apoyaran. Ambos se escondieron en una de las casas y Rick procuró que Lisa se mantuviera bajo una cama porque consideraba que si caía en manos de ellos, la situación sería grave.

—_Debiste haber volado—_recriminaba ella.

—_No tenía tiempo, me hubieran pillado en pleno ascenso, y créeme Lisa, me hubieran derribado._

Y Rick tenía toda la razón; los Zentraedi llegaban en vehículos armados con alto poder de fuego, y en el ascenso el VF era blanco fácil.

Sólo pasaron un par de segundos desde que él terminó de hablar cuando se oyó un gran estallido. Las mujeres con ellos gritaron de pavor mientras sus hijos se aferraban a ellas.

Rick se asomó en una ventana, y vio cómo el jefe del pueblo, mitad valiente y mitad estupido, les daba la cara.

—_Esto no está bien—_gruñó molesto, y volvió la vista atrás_—Lisa…_

—_Vendrán a ayudarnos, Rick, la cabeza del capitán al mando depende de eso._

Después, los únicos Ruidos que se oyeron, fueron el tronar de los cañones, gritos de las personas que salían de sus casas atemorizadas por el fuego que comenzaba a consumir lo poco que tenían. La situación de Rick y Lisa no fue muy diferente pues cuando fue el turno de su guarida, debieron salir. Fuera, no había dónde esconderse, estaban expuestos a los molestos guerreros que los reunieron en grupo.

Rick, insistía en proteger a Lisa, trataba de que su uniforme no fuera visto.

— _¿Dónde está el piloto? —_Demandó uno de los gigantes_, _pero nadie respondió, y ante esa situación uno de los suyos tomó en su mano el pequeño y frágil cuerpo del jefe del pueblo_—Lo aplastará con su mano si el piloto no se presenta._

Todos los pares de ojos, suplicantes, se posaron en Rick que se adelantó a la multitud.

—_Soy el capitán Rick Hunter—_dijo_—bájenlo y lleguemos a un acuerdo._

_El gigante rió._

—_Te das cuenta microniano que no estás en posición de demandar nada—_el filo de su cañón quedó frente a la cabeza de Rick_—Te mataré aquí mismo, pero antes quiero que me digas algo: ¿alguien más ha venido?_

—_No—_respondió con seguridad y altivez_—No estoy de servicio, esta parada no fue oficial, sólo me detuve porque tuve problemas con los motores. Dejen en paz a ésta gente inocente._

_El Zentradie rió con todas sus ganas._

—_Suplica microniano, hazlo con más ganas y tal vez me apiade._

—_Desgraciado—_siseó, e inmediatamente la punta del cañón le empujó a la altura del pecho. Quedó sentado en el suelo_ — ¿Qué pretenden, eh? ¿Se dan cuenta que acaban de destruir las casas de la gente que los alimenta? ¿A quién robarán ahora?_

— _¿Nos estás llamando estúpidos?_

Rick dibujó una mueca de superioridad en su rostro.

—_No lo dije yo._

Todos se cubrieron los ojos al ver que Rick era tomado de una de sus extremidades y era alzado a la altura de los ojos del gigante.

—_Tan pequeño como valiente—_murmuró el Zentradie con suficiencia_—No eres nada, todos ellos no son nada ante la grandeza del Zentradie. _

—_Nada más te vales de tu altura—_le gritó Rick airadamente_—Déjame ir a una nave y veamos quien es más grande de los dos._

— _¿Una nave? —_Volvió a reír_— ¿De verdad crees que te dejaría escapar?_

Rick se permitió sonreír, pues tras oír brevemente los sonidos del apoyo, pudo ver escasamente, a lo lejos, a un escuadrón de Varitech.

—_Ahora es cuando quiero ver qué sabes hacer._

Rick fue soltado y cayó pesadamente en el suelo mientras los gigantes adoptaban posiciones defensivas. Toda la gente comenzó a correr en una misma dirección como una estampida humana, pero Lisa se acercó a Rick y le ayudó a levantarse, más éste no podía andar con rapidez, mejor dicho, casi no podía andar por sí solo y ella tuvo que darle apoyo con su cuerpo.

Una vez que llegaron a un punto relativamente seguro, vieron cómo se desenvolvía el escuadrón Veritech, que minutos más tarde, y en medio del fuego cruzado, fue apoyado por un equipo de tres VF más. Lisa, inmediatamente reconoció la nave de su esposo.

—_Es Jack—murmuró._

_Desde el suelo donde estaba recostado, Rick trató de identificar al aludido._

— _¿Qué diablos hace aquí?_

—_Supongo que vino al rescate de su esposa._

Lisa procuró callar y esperó, como todos, a que aquello terminara. Eso sucedió cuando los últimos renegados se rindieron.

Al ver descender a su esposo, no vaciló en ir hacia él.

Desde la distancia, Rick oía la discusión, y se decía a sí mismo que Lisa no cambiaba; seguía siendo la misma oficial responsable con derecho a recriminar a otros el abandono de sus funciones. Cuando ya pensó que era suficiente, se acercó a ellos impulsado por el deseo de agradecimiento, y apenas Jack lo vio, lo miró fríamente.

—_Hunter, sólo tú podías ser capaz de sacar a mi esposa de la seguridad de la base en Ciudad Macross—_se acercó, encarándole_— ¿Qué carajos planeabas al traerla aquí y ponerla en riesgo?_

—_Yo quise venir—_intervino Lisa_—Y tú, ya deberías estar volando para reunirte con el resto de tu escuadrón._

—_No iré con ellos sin antes llevarte de regreso._

—_Recuerde soldado, que está hablando con un oficial superior—_repuso Lisa duramente_—En horas de servicio no soy tu esposa, y tú debes acatar mis órdenes._

—_No vengas a echarme en cara tu rango en éste minuto, sino llego a tiempo todos ustedes estarían muertos._

—_Tal vez—_reconoció Lisa_—Pero no era tu deber salvarme a costa de abandonar tu misión._

Rick, en ese momento, buscaba la forma de huir, se había equivocado al acercarse y meterse en una discusión de casados.

—_Oigan—_llamó entonces, en voz tímida. Dos rostros fríos le miraron. No pudo más que soltar una sonrisilla nerviosa.

Para su suerte, el grito de una de los pilotos, llegó en su ayuda.

— _¡Jack! ¡Los muchachos tienen problemas!_

Jack miró a su compañera de vuelo, luego a Lisa, y a Rick.

—_Tendrás que llevarla de regreso sana y salva, de eso depende tu existencia—_Y tras esa amenaza, volvió a su nave.

—_Discúlpalo, Rick—_decía Lisa _—él no suele ser tan agresivo, es sólo que…_

—_No tienes por qué justificarte—_respondió él_—Cálmate Lisa, y mejor ayudemos a esta gente._

Ambos se volvieron a ver las casas, algunas aún ardían, pero la mayoría se había consumido por el fugo.

—_Ésta gente necesitará lugar donde vivir._

Lisa lo miró.

—_Pudo haberse evitado, Rick—_señaló muy seriamente_—Si tan sólo hubiéramos respondido antes a sus peticiones de ayuda…_

—_No es tu culpa—_le dijo posando su mano en uno de sus hombros, mirándola directamente a los ojos_—Pero ya sabes lo que debes hacer—Lisa asintió._

* * *

Volando a casi toda la velocidad, Jack iba despotricando en contra quien había puesto en riesgo a su esposa. Sus dos compañeros que le oían por el radio estaban cansados, sobre todo Izzy.

—_Dime la verdad—_le dijo en un tono bastante insinuante de burla_— ¿Estás malhumorado porque tu esposa está con su antiguo amor o porque ése antiguo amor la puso al filo del fuego enemigo?_

—_Yo también quisiera una respuesta a eso—_agregó Hiro_—aunque me temo que es la primera opción._

— _¡Ja! No soy un celoso cualquiera—_respondió sonando despreocupado.

—_Si tú lo dices…—_murmuró Izzy.

—_Ustedes me conocen mejor que nadie, no pongan a prueba mi humor._

—_Jack, Jack—_canturreó la chica_—no creas que Lisa es como tú._

Hiro soltó una estruendosa carcajada.

—_Ahora si que pienso que te dieron donde más te duele, Jack—_continuó riendo y no recibió respuesta_—No finjas demencia, sabes perfectamente a qué se refiere._

—_En vez de hablar idioteces, mejor busca bien tus bolas porque las vas a necesitar._

—Está molesto_—dijo Hiro a Izzy._

—_Yo también lo creo—_dijo riendo antes de fijar un silencio radial.

.

* * *

Rick se sentía mal, realmente mal. No estaba contento con lo que hacía; su conciencia le atacaba como un animal rabioso, gritándole que su lado heroico no había hecho bien su trabajo al proteger a los débiles. Mientras miraba las caras apesadumbradas de toda esa gente que acomodaba un lugar donde guarecerse de la noche que ya se aproximaba, se preguntaba cómo sería la situación si en vez de irse a enclaustrar a una ciudad donde todo funcionaba casi a la perfección, hubiera aceptado quedarse en el puesto que le habían ofrecido…Al obtener una respuesta se dijo que todo sería muy distinto, no habría dejado que esto sucediera.

Estaba comenzando a detestar su lado pasivo, aquél que por mucho tiempo se encontró guarecido ante un sueño de tranquilidad absoluta…Su sueño…

Meneó la cabeza negativamente, no era simplemente su sueño, era el que compartía con aquella prometida que dejó abandonada en el hotel, la que tal vez estaba demasiado preocupada a estas alturas, pero no anhelaba regresar con ella, no ahora, necesitaba volver a sentirse verdaderamente útil. Avanzó decididamente hacía el camión del que descargaban provisiones y algunas cosas básicas como lo eran colchones y mantas; se remangó las mangas de la camisa, y como cualquier otro soldado, comenzó a ayudar con la descarga.

Media hora más tarde ya todo estaba acomodándose en lo que antes era una polvorienta bodega, ya casi acababan con ése trabajo, pero no estaba contento; ese recinto le parecía algo indigno, sobre todo si estaba destinado a guarecer a niños. Al mirar a Lisa, que se encontraba hablando con un comandante que quedaría a cargo de la guardia, recordó entonces que ya era excesivamente tarde, debía llevarla de vuelta a la ciudad o Jack no estaría contento.

Apenas la vio libre se acercó a ella.

—_Ya hemos hecho todo lo que está a nuestro alcance. Dejemos esto en manos de los soldados y regresemos a Ciudad Macross. No es cosa nuestra que ellos hayan decidido quedarse aquí cuando pudieron aceptar ser evacuados._

Ella lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—_De ninguna manera—_replicó_—Decidí quedarme hasta el amanecer._

— _¿Para qué?...Tu estancia aquí es innecesaria._

Al observar su indiferencia, prefirió dejarla. No imaginaba que ella lidiaba con sus propios demonios; así como él, Lisa se sentía culpable.

—_Haz lo que se te venga en gana…—_murmuró entre dientes, dirigiendo sus azulados ojos hacia una niña pequeña que lloraba aún asustada por un mal sueño. La madre de ésta trataba de consolarla, estrechándola entre sus brazos, susurrándole que todo lo malo ya había pasado, que estaba segura porque los soldados apostados afuera no dejarían que los Zentradie rebeldes volvieran a atacarlos_—Me pregunto…si hay más gente como ellos que viven aislados y aterrorizados por los grupos Zentradie que aún andan sueltos por ahí._

—_Yo creo que sí los hay._

Regresó la vista a Lisa, no pensó que ella lo había oído si había hablado tan bajo que su tono fue apenas un susurro.

—_Pero haremos algo al respecto—_agregó Lisa_—Antes de irme, haré todo lo posible para que nuestra gente cuiden de los que nos necesitan._

"Antes de irme"…Esas palabras había repercutido con fuerza en la mente de Rick, si bien lo sabía con anterioridad, no imaginó cuando duro sería ponerse a pensar que tras su marcha no la volvería a ver. Pero… ¿Porqué ahora, imprevistamente dolía saberlo?...

Se alejó en dirección a la puerta. Marchó al exterior. En su camino vio a algunos soldados atentos en su vigilancia, charlando entre ellos. Quería estar solo un momento y por esa razón se apartó lo más posible de todo el resto. Fue hacia el límite de las casas, y se sentó recargando su espalda contra el tronco de un árbol muerto. Sus ojos azules se posaron en el cielo oscuro despejado, donde las estrellas brillantes se extendían como un telón de luces que se perdían en el infinito, ajenas por completo a la vida en la tierra, a las preocupaciones de las personas y sus dolores, sueños o esperanzas…

Cuando quisiera buscar a Lisa, sería allí, en el espacio, el único lugar donde debería buscarla. Y ése pensamiento hizo que el corazón se contrajera en una oleada de sutil dolor. Aún no lo entendía a la perfección, no podía discernir si era porque ella se marchaba y no la volvería a ver, o bien, porque le hubiera gustado ir para cumplir el sueño que dejó de lado.

Rick sumó más y más complicaciones a su mente ya aturdida, hasta que al final terminó riendo, por no saber entender a la vida que en tan pocos días ponía a prueba todas sus emociones; luego, permaneció en silencio, observando todo en rededor, sobre todo a la distancia. Esto no había acabado con repeler a un simple grupo, ya tenían en claro que tras la cuesta, había más Zentradie.

Lisa llegó a su lado cuando menos lo esperó.

— _¿En qué piensas, piloto?_

—_En lo que pasó contigo tras mi partida, sé que todo el mundo me oculta cosas, antes de venir me dijiste que me contarías. Ahora es el momento cuando quiero saber tu historia._

Notó, al ver su cara a contraluz, que su repentina respuesta le tomó desprevenida.

—_Dije que te contaría y lo haré._

Desvió su rostro nuevamente hacia la lejanía, no quería que ella se sintiera intimidada por su escrutinio. Lisa habló, sólo cuando se sintió segura.

—_Creo que me volví loca…Para mí fue tan duro sentir que perdía a dos personas muy importantes en mi vida, que no lo supe asimilar… ¿Qué irónico no?...Siempre pensé que nada podía dejar a Lisa Hayes con los ánimos por el suelo, pero todo sucedió tan rápido, que cuando me di cuenta que estaba muy mal, ya no podía salir por mí misma del agujero al que había caído…_

—_Pero Jack estuvo ahí para ayudarte—_le dijo regresándola a ver.

Lisa sonrió.

—_Sí, Jack estuvo ahí. Él me salvó la vida, literalmente. Estaba tan deprimida que ya no le encontraba sentido a nada—_tomó la mano de Rick, e hizo que sus tocaran una cicatriz en su muñeca. Él abrió los ojos a más no poder_—Sí, Rick. Es patético proviniendo de una persona que se considera madura y fuerte, pero a eso llegué._

—_Lisa…—_apenas pudo balbucear entre la sorpresa y dolor.

—_En ese entonces, no quería ver a nadie. Ese día en que quise acabar con mi vida, Jack tuvo que echar abajo la puerta, y me encontró cuando me estaba desangrando, apenas a tiempo…_

— _¿Y te casaste con él por agradecimiento? —_no lo pudo evitar, la pregunta escapó de su boca impulsado por el deseo de saber.

Lisa ahogó una carcajada.

—_Casarse sin amor, es algo que no me permitiría hacer—_dijo Lisa cuando pudo contener sus ganas de reír_ — ¿Qué estaba pensando, piloto? ¿Crees que yo haría una ridiculez como esa?_

—_Lo siento por pensar tonterías—_contestó un poco avergonzado.

—_Me enamoré de Jack, y enamorada me casé…_

—_La verdad…pensé que todo era más grave—_una vez más la miró directamente al rostro_— ¿segura que eso es todo? A mí no me parece tan grave como para mantenerse en secreto._

—_Es grave para Maistrof. Si esto que te conté, lo de mi intento de suicidio, él jamás permitiría que yo asumiera el mando de una misión como la que llevaré a cabo. Él diría que una persona con sufrió una alteración psicológica no estaría en condiciones de estar al mando. Sólo mis más cercanos saben de esto y todo debe permanecer en secreto._

— _¿Pero crees haber superado la depresión del todo? Que yo sepa, es algo que jamás nos abandona._

—_Rick, sé que puedo estar al mando. Ya me siento mucho mejor…Desde hace dos años no tengo recaídas, y eso, según mi médico tratante, es un avance inmejorable; además, tengo a Jack a mi lado, y él no me descuida. Siempre me da todo lo que necesito para estar tranquila._

—_Supongo que Jack debe ser un gran hombre…_

Lisa percibió su duda, entonces le dijo:

—_No te guíes por las apariencias, él en el fondo es una buena persona. Como todo el mundo comete errores, pero al fin y al cabo, sabe corregirlos y salir adelante._

—_Lisa, me da vergüenza lo que voy a decirte, pero necesito aclarar una duda que tengo respecto a ti_

—_Habla Rick, estamos en confianza._

—_Ok—_respiró profundo, y dijo: _—Me has aclarado una cuantas cosas, pero no has terminado con esa impresión de que no eres totalmente feliz, al menos no como se vería una persona realmente enamorada, y cuando hablas de tu esposo, lo haces de manera un tanto fría._

_Lisa sonrió._

—_Rick, ¿hace cuánto me conoces? —_preguntó.

—_Desde hace muchos años, pero…cuando regresé y te vi, incluso cuando estábamos en la fiesta, sentí que eras una completa desconocida, y tú misma me dijiste que la Lisa Hayes de antes murió cuando Gloval…_

—_Sé lo que dije—_interrumpió Lisa_—Pero en ese entonces me sentía un poco intimidada por ti. Siéndote muy sincera, tenía la impresión de que intentabas perseguirme porque tal te las estabas dando de un machote que no sabe perder a sus mujeres…aunque nunca fui exactamente eso para ti…No entendía que al final de cuentas, andabas preocupado por mí, como lo hacías antes. Sé que siempre me consideraste tu amiga, y la amistad no se pierde aún con el tiempo, entonces era lógico que un amigo se preocupara por una amiga, y te agradezco eso, y lamento mucho la forma en que te traté, no lo merecías._

Rick apretó fuertemente su mano.

—_El pasado es el pasado, y yo ya me olvidé de algo tan ínfimo, que no se compara con lo que yo te hice—_le dijo.

—_Yo no tengo nada que perdonar, pues en la vida se debe entender que se gana y se pierde. Es cierto, eras mi gran amor, pero por sobre todas las cosas eras mi gran amigo, y esa amistad sobrevive, es algo que valoro, y es algo que me gustaría conservar aún en la distancia…Cuando me vaya, sé que voy a extrañarte._

—_Y yo a ti._

Dado que la noche se tornaba helada, los dos acordaron ir de regreso al interior. Para ese entonces, todo estaba silencioso; la gente dormía, aunque no lo hacían en pleno descanso, ya que el tormento atacaba sus subconscientes.

Se sentaron en un rincón y Rick buscó una cobija para cubrir a Lisa. Ella, rato más tarde, terminaría brindándole un espacio a su lado. Vigilaban el sueño de los demás, así como otros allí, hacía lo mismo. Afuera todo estaba silencioso, bajo el frío de la noche de esas latitudes, los soldados seguían con la guardia en alta, caminando de un lugar a otro para soportar el frío de mejor manera.

Pero Lisa al final cayó rendida, se durmió recargándose contra el cuerpo de Rick y él pensó que era lo mejor que podría pasar. No así lo que estaba comenzando a sentir al tenerla tan cercana. Al fin comenzó a entender algo que le estaba sucediendo con ella y se preguntó si ese sentimiento siempre estuvo dentro de él, o se había originado en este escaso tiempo en que estaba de regreso.

Se sintió terriblemente mal al pensar en Minmei, más aún, al pensar en qué pasaría si dejara que ése sentimiento floreciera…No le gustaba para nada sentir que se estaba enamorando de Lisa ahora, y no entendía por qué no visualizó como mujer antes, en el tiempo en que ambos podían estar juntos. Nada tenía sentido en este momento. Por otro lado, Lisa era inalcanzable, pertenecía alguien que no vacilaría en abrirle un agujero en la cabeza si llegaba a saber que estaba tras su mujer…

La vida, la vida… esa vida que jugaba con todos… ¿sería acaso que esa misma vida, ahora le advirtiera que había llegado momento de comenzar a purgar sus pecados?...

_**Continuará…**_

Silvestre 28, nickita021, AnaMai, Mihll, darthmocy, lucy hiwatari, heksen1, Moni Gzz, Sary Hayase Swan, Flor de Pera, Culebrita- Lisa n Karl forever, Nia 06…Sus comentarios fueron respondidos al enlace de sus respectivas cuentas.

**Angy:** Hola Angy, sé que me demoré en colgar un nuevo capítulo, pero creo que me merecía desconectarme del internet por un buen rato mientras tomaba mis merecidas vacaciones anuales, y ahora que ya estoy de regreso, me propondré subir en las fechas de actualización que había planeado y que sostuve por los dos primeros capítulos: es decir, en un plazo máximo de 15 días.

Te creo que esto de andar leyendo fanfics des estresa pero un consejo sabio es que no lo hagas en el trabajo. A mí mi jefe ya me encontró leyendo una vez y me regañó jijiji.

**chibi kokoro:** Hola chibi kokoro, agradezco mucho tu atención con mi fanfic y espero verte de nuevo por aquí para que vayas aclarando todas las dudas.

**Adrianita "Nani" Díaz:** Hola, muchas gracias por tu atención con mi fanfic, y sip, está por verse que va a suceder con todos estos personajes y espero verte nuevamente por aquí.

**Lisa Hayes-Hunter:** Hola, para mí el que te hayas fijado en mi fanfic representa un gran honor. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo. Saludos, Ana.

**LUNA MARIA: **gracias por tus comentarios, y si Jack es esposo de Lisa así que aún habrá historia de ellos. La Lisa que presento es más madura y por lo que ya habrás leído se casó enamorada, Respecto a Rick tendrás que continuar leyendo un poco más. Gracias por continuar con la historia.

**Mafekes:** Hola Mafekes, me alegra que te guste la historia y espero que este capítulo también te haya agradado. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**tania:** muchas gracias por tus palabras, todo va ir aclarándose mientras la historia avance, por favor no me regañes por la demora pero como dije en una respuesta anterior quise gozar de mis vacaciones sin computador al frente y me desconecté de todo para irme de paseo con mi familia. Espero que te haya agradado el nuevo capítulo y espero tenerte de nuevo por aquí.

**Calemoon:** Hola Calemoon, supongo que ya has sabido mas al leer el actual capítulo, espero que te haya gustado, nos vemos dentro de aproximadamente dos semanas. Gracias por tu comentario.

**nana:** Hola nana, guauuu! se nota que andas enamorada del personaje jejeje no puedo darte razón o contradecirte porque en el terreno del fanfic debo ser completamente imparcial, y sip solo en el final del Fanfic se sabrá todo. Gracias por tu comentario.

_**Y a todos los demás que siguen mi Fanfic, muchas gracias.**_


	4. Capítulo 4: Corazón Inquieto

**Capítulo 4****:** **C****orazón Inquieto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El recinto estaba en el más absoluto silencio, ligeramente iluminaba por la luz de un par de lámparas a gas; todos dormían en ese sitio, rendidos por el cansancio del día anterior…

Serían como las cuatro de la madrugada cuando un gemido, seguido por una ligera sacudida de cuerpo obligó a Rick a despertar. Él abrió sus ojos y su acto reflejo fue abrazar con fuerza a aquella mujer que se removió inquieta entre sueños aparentemente acosada por una pesadilla y al ver que ni siquiera con sus susurros indicándole que todo estaba bien se calmaba, decidió zamarrearla levemente tratando de despertarla.

—¡Lisa…Lisa…!

_—Todo está bien, sólo fue un mal sueño—_susurró Rick suavemente mientras ella intentaba salir de su letargo.

—_Fue horrible Rick—balbuceó Lisa de pronto y alzó sus ojos intentando encontrarse con los de él—Rick…creí…creí…_

— _Tranquila. No fue más que una pesadilla—dijo—trata de volver a dormir._

_Lisa se acurrucó de nuevo contra su cuerpo y a pesar de que él estimaba que tras eso sería imposible que se durmiera, ella estaba tan cansada que no le costó volver a conciliar el sueño; sin embargo, él sí que no podría volver a dormir, se sentía más incómodo que antes, que apenas esperó a que ella durmiera profundamente para moverla y acomodarla de la mejor manera posible._

_Marchó al exterior. Temblaba de frío y el primer vigía que lo advirtió no tardó en acercarse y entregarle una taza de café._

—_Nos los dieron para combatir el frío—_se explicó el soldado_—Beba, eso le ayudará._

—_Gracias…__  
__  
Mientras bebía, Rick paseó sus ojos por los alrededores y al cabo de un rato decidió sentarse alrededor de la fogata en la que se calentaban las manos los soldados. Hacía mucho frío y entendía perfectamente su necesidad. Ellos nada más le miraron por un rato; luego, alguien decidió romper el hielo._

_—Señor, ¿cree usted que los aldeanos sean tan tercos como para insistir en quedarse en un lugar tan alejado como este? —_preguntó el soldado con voz ronca.

—_Son tercos, tal vez demasiado, y debes acostumbrarte porque tal vez esta no sea la última noche que te toque hacer guardia._

—_Eso pensé—_respondió el hombre frotándose las manos.

Al poco rato unas firmes pisadas llegaron hasta el grupo y Rick siguió con la vista al hombre que se sentó frente a él.

—_Nos acaba de llegar información de una base provisional que se encuentra en las cercanías—_señaló mientras se sacaba los guantes y calentaba sus heladas manos_—por lo visto nadie se molestó en decirnos que teníamos compañía amistosa, pero ese no es punto…—_hizo una pausa mientras veía que había conseguido la atención de todos_—mañana a esta hora este sitio estará evacuado lo quieran o no, pues alguien de arriba así lo ha determinado. Dicen que estamos en área a merced de un número aún no calculado de Zentradie que se ocultan por estos lados._

— _¿Y qué tan grande es el contingente que tenemos por estos lados? —_preguntó Rick.

—_No lo sé con certeza señor._

—_Ahora entiendo—_dijo Rick para sí mismo, referidos a sus pensamientos sobre el porqué Jack y dos de sus pilotos llegaron tan pronto.

— _¿Decía, señor? —_preguntó el recién llegado.

—_Hablaba para mí._

—_Y díganos señor—se atrevió a hablar otro— ¿Qué hacían usted y la capitana por estos lados?_

¿Tenía que responderle a un subalterno?...La razón era demasiado insignificante pero implicaba otra que era totalmente personal y que no estaba dispuesto a divulgar.

—_Puedes llamarle coincidencia—_respondió al fin, en un tono que denotaba que efectivamente no iba a explicar nada.

Desde ese instante todos guardaron silencio, permaneciendo atentos a cualquier imprevisto, rotándose la posesión del radio entre ellos. Así el amanecer avanzó y llegó un nuevo día, tan sombrío que parecía que ni siquiera el sol pretendía dignarse a aparecer. Rick se levantó y avanzaba rumbo a la bodega cuando divisó a Lisa saliendo de allí.

— _¿Lista para irte? _

—_Sí, pero…_

—_Lisa no debes estar aquí, es peligroso considerando que tenemos enemigos cerca._

Ella lo miró por un largo rato antes de volver a hablar.

— _¿Por qué siento que sabes algo que aún no me has dicho?_

—_Capitana Hayes, no haga preguntas que no debiera contestar yo—_dijo, y se hizo de su brazo para arrastrarla en su ida hacia el comandante a cargo_—Necesito poner a salvo a nuestra capitana, por favor, solicite que un varitech venga por ella y la lleve de regreso a Ciudad Macross._

—_Pensé que tú me llevarías de regreso—disc_utió Lisa mientras se soltaba_—No sé por qué piensas quedarte, ¿qué podrías hacer tú?_

—_Soy un militar entrenado, cuyo deber es asegurarse que los civiles estén bien—_respondió con arrogancia_—Me quedaré y me pondré a disposición de la evacuación de este sector._

— _¿Evacuación? —_repitió una estupefacta Lisa_ —¿De qué evacuación habla piloto?_

—_Ya le dije Capitana, no soy yo quien debe explicar._

Lisa negó con cabeza y al poco rato estaba demandando que el varitech que la llevaría llegara pronto. Necesitaba hablar con la persona a cargo detrás de todo lo que decía Rick.

Él, cuando la vio marchar escoltada por otras dos naves, supo que llegaría con bien a destino. Así, cuando pasaba del medio día llegaron los primeros transportes y ante las réplicas de los residentes, todos fueron sacados de esa zona. Él se subió al último convoy donde iba también el jefe del pueblo.

— _¿Cree que un día nos dejen volver? —_preguntó éste.

La respuesta de Rick era esperada por varios rostros ansiosos.

—_Podrán hacerlo cuando la zona sea segura—_dijo seguro de sus palabras.

— _¿Y cuándo sucederá eso? —_preguntó alguien más con impaciencia.

—_Calla, Mateo—_dijo el jefe_—Vamos a regresar, no importa cuando sea, lo haremos. Pero por ahora debemos entender que nuestra salida es lo mejor; no estamos a salvo allí—_miró a Rick_— ¿Verdad, Capitán Hunter?_

—_Así es._

Una vez que llegó a la base, Rick se trasladó a Ciudad Macross rápidamente. La tarde estaba avanzada cuando entró su habitación donde una Minmei preocupada y enojada le esperaba.

—_Hasta que te dignas a volver—_le dijo agriamente_—¿Dónde se supone que andabas?_

Él se quitó la sucia chaqueta que llevaba encima y la arrojó al piso, mirándola después.

—_He decidido que mis vacaciones acaban de concluir. Me pondré a disposición de un oficial superior en la base._

—_Esa no es la respuesta que esperaba—_cuestionó Minmei mientras le seguía al baño. Él, mientras se lavaba la cara hizo caso omiso de su queja, luego se giró a verla.

—_Estuve donde debería haber estado, pero no de la forma que hubiera deseado—_contestó cansadamente. Ella lo miró fríamente.

— _¿Y dónde se supone que es eso?_

—_Donde la gente me necesita—_contestó y una vez más la dejó atrás, y hurgó entre sus cosas buscando un traje de piloto que no estaba entre sus cosas_— ¡Rayos! Sólo hay un uniforme…_

—_Porque se suponía que estas eran nuestras vacaciones, ¿no lo recuerdas? —_dijo mientras impulsivamente recogía las cosas que regó por el piso y las aventaba en el closet_—Yo no vine aquí para estar sola esperando a que mi prometido se digne a aparecer cuando se le pegue la gana solo para dormir argumentando que está cansado._

— _¡Minmei!_

Apenas gritó su nombre se dio cuenta que le había alzado la voz como nunca lo había hecho y para corregir su error se acercó a ella y le tomó las manos mientras miraba a la profundidad de sus ojos que comenzaban a aguarse.

—_Quiero que me entiendas, preciosa. Ayer viví una experiencia…—_su rostro se contrajo en rabia incontrolable_—Ayer vi como la gente sufría perdiendo sus hogares, vi a muchos niños llorar por culpa de hombres como yo que han decidido escapar de la realidad y enfocarse en sus propias necesidades sin atender a los demás. Yo nunca había sido tan pasivo en mi devoción por ayudar como lo he sido en estos cuatro años, yo…yo debo ser un piloto, un militar que debe estar en el lugar correcto incluso mucho antes de que se me necesite…_

— _¿Dices que estás arrepentido de esta nueva vida? —_balbuceó Minmei amargamente mientras las primeras lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas_—¿Acaso volverás a lo mismo de antes, a provocarme angustias al pensar que tras tus partidas en los turnos no pudieras volver?...Rick, por Dios, tenemos una buena vida, y el trabajo que te demanda Ciudad Continental es lo mismo que te demandarían en cualquier parte._

Él la estrechó contra sí.

—_No—_dijo en un susurro_—Ciudad Continental está protegida, tiene toda una organización que incluso no se presentan problemas, y no es mucho el trabajo que se hace allí…Pero afuera, en muchos otros sitios hay hombres, mujeres y niños que sufren porque los hemos olvidado; ellos sufren precisamente porque no están una ciudad como la nuestra…¿Puedes entenderlo?_

La única respuesta de ella fue corresponder estrechamente al abrazo mientras seguía llorando porque él había decidido acabar apresuradamente con sus vacaciones. El Rick al que se había acostumbrado, el que la consentía en todo, había cambiado para volver a ser el mismo de antes. Lo notaba en el brillo de sus ojos, en el tono de sus palabras bien determinadas a hacer lo que pensaba…

Al día siguiente, Rick comprobaría que las cosas no eran tan fáciles como pensaba, por desgracia se respetaba sus vacaciones obligatoriamente y no le quedaba más que quedarse de brazos cruzados, evidentemente molesto por no poder hacer nada. Y Minmei esa tarde se aburrió de su mal carácter y decidió salir, por suerte para ella, cuando decidió pasar a saludar a sus tíos se encontró con que su primo había dejado la ciudad y no iba a regresar hasta el día siguiente…Era buena ocasión para pasar la pasar la noche en esa casa donde se albergaban tantos recuerdos juveniles de los cuales pensaba disfrutar. Eso era mejor que lidiar con la amargura de su prometido.

.

**O##################################################################O**

**.**

**Jueves…**

Era de noche. Rick aún trataba de asimilar la situación en que se encontraba y estaba decidido a ganarle a Lisa.

— _¿Por qué no pueden hacer una excepción conmigo? Quiero ayudar. Deja que me haga cargo de la búsqueda, como en los viejos tiempos…_

—_Lo siento Rick, pero no puedo. Jack está a cargo y…_

— _¿Y si no terminan la misión pronto? ¿Cuánto llevan buscando hasta este momento? —_suspiró poniéndose de pie de golpe e irritado se acercó a la ventana. El panorama de la ciudad se abrió ante sus ojos aunque se le hizo completamente indiferente. Su cabeza, todo en él se concentraba la en la frustración que estaba sintiendo_—Tú y él deben regresar al espacio en unos días más y de todas formas deberán delegar el mando de la misión…Yo estoy disponible y con todas las ganas de encontrar a esos desgraciados…_

Su voz había sonado apesadumbrada, no se oía como él, como el arrogante e impetuoso Rick Hunter.

Abrió las ventanas y apoyó las manos en el marco dejándose envolver por la brisa fresca de la noche. No le gustaba sentirse un inútil. En cierta forma había hecho una promesa al jefe del pueblo cuando bajaron del convoy; le había dicho que se encargaría personalmente de asegurar su pronto regreso al pueblo. Le molestaba no poder cumplir su palabra…Y justo cuando ya pensaba en cómo encontraría la forma de resignarse a ese hecho, un cálido abrazo lo envolvió desde atrás y sintió como un rostro se apoyaba en su espalda de manera cariñosa.

—_Lo siento Rick, pero las reglas son las reglas y ni siquiera yo puedo pasarlas por alto._

—_Pero se trata de una emergencia._

Lisa suspiró en contra de su espalda y le abrazó aún con más fuerza.

—_Sé que Jack puede hacerlo, confía en él…_

— _¡Jack, Jack! —_se deshizo de su abrazo muy a su pesar y la encaró_—Ahora comprendo por qué estás con él, pero lo que no comprendo Lisa, es por qué hiciste esto._

— _¿Esto?... ¿El abrazarte como lo hice?_

—_De acuerdo Lisa, si no quieres darme razones o no las encuentras…—_dado que ella lo miraba directamente a los ojos, quemándolo, prefirió volver su vista a las afueras_—Sabes que me iré y lo haré intranquilo, que no descansaré por las noches pensando que pude hacer algo más que solo ver cómo pasan estos hermosos días vacacionales…_

—_Sabrás que no fue tu culpa sino de las reglas y los derechos que tienes como oficial militar._

—_No importa eso…_

—_Rick…—_intentó acercarse a él una vez más pero se dio cuenta que eso resultaba imprudente_—Sería mejor que regresaras al hotel, Minmei ya debe estar preocupada._

—_Salió. Dijo que deseaba quedarse con sus tíos y que no volverá sino hasta mañana…Pienso que se sentirá muy raro pasar dos noches seguidas sin ella, eso casi nunca sucedía…hasta ahora._

—_Sólo es cosa de mirarlos para saber que ustedes son muy unidos y que siempre están juntos, sea como sea la situación._

—_A diferencia de lo que sucede entre Jack y tú—_sonrió mientras ella, sintiéndose intimidada, dio un paso atrás_—Sí, Lisa. Esa es la impresión visual que se obtiene de ustedes. De pronto parecen tan unidos, tan enamorados, pero hay que ver cautelosamente para darse cuenta que hay un enorme vacío, o más bien una estela de frialdad que los separa—_dio un paso amenazante hacia ella y le propinó una caricia en la mejilla derecha_—Lisa Hayes, tal vez me equivoque y estoy viendo las cosas de una manera muy distorsionada, o tal vez acierto…eso únicamente tú lo sabes…Por esta noche tú ganas, adiós._

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar ni mucho menos a decir por lo menos un "buenas noches" abandonó su oficina pensando que esta nueva visita había sino nefasta, no sólo por el hecho de que no consiguió su apoyo sino que además por haberse convertido en víctima de una mujer que buscaba divertirse. No la entendía. No podía comprender cómo es que pudo osar realizar ese tipo de acercamiento no muy bien visto en una mujer casada…La Lisa de antes nunca hubiese hecho eso. Pero si esta racha de incomodidad no le servía para darse cuenta que estaba pisando territorio prohibido y que al final nadie más que él saldría dañado, porque obviamente Lisa se iría con su esposo dejándole, con la confusión de emociones que cada vez se complicaban aún más, sufriendo…y todo por no haber sabido contenerse y mantenerse seguro dentro del el amor y el confort que le entregaba Minmei.

Alcanzaba la salida de la base, cuando…

— _¡Rick, espera! —_identificó la voz de Max en la persona que le habló. Se volvió inmediatamente.

— _¡Buenas noches!_

—_Buenas noches, Rick. No esperaba encontrarte por aquí—_Max dijo dándole alcance_—pero me alegra._

—_Y a mí._

— _¿Tienes un poco de tiempo? —_preguntó Max recibiendo un asentimiento_—Perfecto. Vamos a la cafetería de la base y me cuentas lo sucedido ayer…_

— _¿Tan rápido se difundió la información?_

—_Ya sabes que entre nosotros las noticias no corren, vuelan._

Con pasos firmes se dirigieron a la cafetería más cercana y Rick se tomó su tiempo para contarle todo lo sucedido en el poblado. Max se había dado cuenta en la noche de la fiesta que la mirada de su amigo ya no era la misma de antaño, pero ahora, sobre todo cuando éste hablaba de Lisa, se mostraba diferente. Fue cuando Rick habló de lo molesto que estaba Jack cuando halló a Lisa en medio de una batalla, que Max consideró que esto le venía como anillo al dedo para salir de una duda que le taladraba la mente.

—_Si dejáramos a Jack de lado por un momento, la batalla y todo lo demás, menos Lisa..._

—_Sí, ¿pero a qué viene eso?_

—_Dime algo, Rick… ¿Qué has sentido después de volver a ver a Lisa? —_preguntó directamente mientras bebía su café a pequeños sorbos.

¿Tenía que contestar a esa pregunta?...Se rascó distraídamente la nuca, tratando de evitar la mirada inquisitiva de su amigo que reía entretenido.

— _¡Ay Amigo!... Veo que di en el clavo con esta pregunta _— afirmó divertido mientras se echaba hacia atrás en la silla _—Realmente aquí está pasando algo, y yo creí que sólo eran ilusiones mías._

—_Tal vez…sí—_admitió Rick.

—_Lo sabía, no podía ser más certero._

—_Aunque te rías de lo tonto que parece a estas alturas de la vida, creo que estoy sintiendo algo por ella…Algo que me ha estado atormentando la noche anterior y que no me dejó dormir_—dijo con toda la sinceridad del mundo, pues Max, al considerarlo su amigo de plena confianza a pesar de todo el tiempo distanciados, podría ser aquella persona con la que podía descargar toda la frustración que estaba sintiendo consigo mismo. Y éste…Él quería mucho a su amigo y por encima de la diversión que le provocaba encontrarle en semejante dilema no podía dejar de preocuparse por Minmei y ese cercano matrimonio que lo llenó de dudas.

— _¿Minmei sospecha algo de lo que sientes por Lisa? _

—_¿Huh?... ¿Ella?... no... no lo sé, creo que no—_Aceptó clavando sus ojos azules en la mirada de su amigo.

— _¿Y qué piensas hacer?... es decir, saber que sientes algo por Lisa, ¿te hace poner en duda el futuro de tu matrimonio?_

—_No había pensado en eso._

—_Pues yo creo que debes pensarlo y muy bien, si no la quieres lo único que te esperaría al atarte a ella es un futuro lleno de infelicidad._

—_Pero aún queda tiempo, además tiendo a pensar que esto nada más se puede deber a un capricho…No había visto a Lisa en mucho tiempo y toda esa euforia por volver a verla y sentirla alejada…digo, el hecho de que al estar casada ya no tenga mucho tiempo para un amigo como yo, puede que haya hecho que lo confunda todo…_

—_No estás siendo claro Rick, intentas buscar una excusa y eso simplemente me parece ridículo—_se ajustó los lentes tomando aire para decir algo que sabía resultaría comprometedor para su amigo_—Estás enamorado de Lisa, y ese sentimiento no nació ahora…_

—_Solo escúchate—_replicó Rick riendo.

—_Por supuesto que lo hago, y sé muy bien lo que digo. Soy un excelente observador y me di cuenta desde la primera vez que tú tenías algo exclusivo hacia nuestra Capitana, un sentimiento que se iba haciendo muy fuerte cada día, lástima que dicho amor siempre estuvo en las sombras y tú nada más veías lo que se te mostraba a la luz del día…Cuando llegó el momento tomaste lo que creíste que amabas, y no estoy diciendo que a raíz de eso seas un estúpido, cualquiera podría confundirse en la belleza de Minmei al idealizar un capricho como amor…el punto es, Rick…que no puedes venir y decir que ese sentimiento surgió ahora, ya estaba ahí, esperando a que se cayera el velo, y obviamente eso sucedió y tu amor se volvió visible…_

—_En ese caso no tendría sentido estar con Minmei, pero a ella la quiero._

— _¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices? La quieres, pero no la amas Rick. Y si realmente sientes dicho aprecio por ella, sería mejor que meditaras la situación porque a la larga terminarías lastimándola._

— _¿Pretendes que le diga que cancelemos nuestro matrimonio porque acabo de darme cuenta que no estoy enamorado de ella? ¿Qué sólo es cariño?—_su rostro denotaba su alteración producida por la preocupación que levantaba su pregunta. Max no le respondió y ante ello estuvo casi seguro de que esperaba a que se respondiera a sí mismo_—No Max, no lo haré. No tiene sentido alterar las cosas, además todo esto es…hipotético. Ya te dije que no estoy seguro de lo que siento por Lisa, por esa Lisa que ya tiene su vida y que se irá junto a "su esposo" ufff!!!... Y en el caso de que amara a Lisa…En fin, mejor a que sufra una persona a que sufran dos. Sé que engaño a Minmei diciéndole que la amo, pero es mejor a que comience a sufrir y a odiarme._

—_Va a enterarse Rick. Siempre las verdades se saben y será peor, su dolor y rencor no serán pasajeros como lo sería si acabas esto a tiempo, porque sentirá que ha desperdiciado parte de su vida contigo, con alguien que está con ella por cariño, costumbre o qué sé yo, pero no por amor, amor que es fundamental para que dos personas vivan una vida juntos…_

—_El amor llegará algún día…_

—_Sólo si logras olvidar a Lisa._

—_No insistas—_reprochó Rick al borde de la alteración, incluso terminó de pie_— ¿Acaso quieres convencerme de que la amo?¿Pretendes que tire a la basura lo que tengo con Minmei?¿Quieres que vaya por Lisa arrebatándosela al idiota de Archer?_

Un prolongado momento de silencio se suscitó entre ellos; silencio lleno de tensión entre dos miradas que se cruzaban desafiantes.

—_Las cosas están muy bien como están—_balbuceó Rick finalmente, sentándose de nuevo.

—_Bueno, al fin y al cabo es tu vida, y yo…—_iba a decir que sólo era su amigo, pero decidió cambiar sus palabras_—yo soy únicamente un entrometido. Lo siento Rick._

Un fuerte suspiro rompió el ambiente.

—_De vez en cuando no está mal decir lo que se piensa, sobre todo si se está al lado de un amigo—_Rick intentaba corregir la situación porque se dio cuenta que Max se aisló hacia algo diferente a una persona cercana_—De veras Max, sé que diferimos pero no es para que me digas que eres un simple entrometido._

_Max se relajó._

—_Olvidemos esto, ¿vale? _

_Rick asintió._

_._

**O##################################################################O**

**.**

**Viernes…**

Lo sabía...

En el fondo sabía que Max tenía la razón, lo sabía y sin embargo, dejó que la terquedad hablara por él, negándose a sí mismo la posibilidad de liberarse del tormento de tener que sobrellevar esa carga enorme.

No había podido conciliar el sueño de una manera óptima. Ya sumaba una tercera noche de mal dormir que no ayudaba en nada a su estado de ánimos…Lo peor era saber que los descargos los recibiría Minmei, pero eso era algo que no podía evitar, lo hacía inconscientemente.

Le dolía...

Dolía mucho estar en esa situación indeseable para cualquiera y le daba rabia que después de tantos meses, semanas, días planeando una gran boda; sintiéndose enamorado de su prometida, que finalmente sólo ella podía ser la mujer que pudiese hacer feliz por el resto de sus días…Finalmente las cosas pudieran dar un vuelco tan terrible.

Cada día que pasaba todo se estaba volviendo peor. Cada día que pasaba era un día menos de estancia de Lisa en la tierra y su supuesto amor por ella cogía menos futuro, en ese sentido era mejor buscar una manera efectivamente y rápida de terminar con esto, o definitivamente terminaría volviéndose loco.

Cuando Minmei regresó sintió que llegaba su carcelera, no la mujer que quería como su esposa y le daba coraje pensar de esa forma.

—_Tienes muy mal aspecto, parece que no dormiste bien—_murmuró Minmei tras darle un beso de saludo.

—_Tú tampoco tienes muy buena cara —_ella se sentó en la cama, dándole la espalda_—Minmei… ¿pasó algo?_

—_Es Kyle…—el suspiro que dejó salir no engañaba, algo la tenía muy preocupada— Discutí con él. Me acusa de haber lucrado a costa suya y después haberle abandonado a su suerte._

A Rick ya no le importó su propia situación; Minmei estaba en un muy mal estado de ánimos y se sintió con el deber de consolarla. Se deslizó por la cama e hizo que ella lo mirara.

—_Cuéntame…_

Bajo un silencioso sollozo, la joven le contó más detalles acerca de la discusión con Kyle, que casi terminó en los golpes si no hubiese sido por la oportuna intervención de sus tíos.

— _¡¿Cómo es que ese imbécil casi te golpea?! —_preguntó espantado, mientras su mente ya ubicaba sus pantalones y demás prendas de vestir en su deseo de salir corriendo a darle una paliza a ése animal.

—_Te aseguro que no fue su intensión…_

— _¡Que no fue su intensión! —_ya estaba en pie, furioso, iba a recoger su pantalón del suelo pero ella le jaló del brazo. Al mirarla ella negó con la cabeza, pues adivinó perfectamente sus intensiones y no quería que fuera a buscarlo_ —Tengo que ir a partirle la cara a ese pedazo de animal para que aprenda modales de cómo tratar a una mujer—insistió, sin embargo._

—_No Rick, mis tíos lo han puesto en su lugar…al menos por el momento—_bajó la mirada, sin soltarle; al momento sintió como era estrechada en un abrazo cálido y se permitió llorar contra su pecho._ —Cree que yo tengo la culpa de sus desgracias, me dijo que yo tenía una excelente vida gracias a que fue quien impulsó mi carrera…Lo que no entiende es que ambos caímos en el mismo hoyo hace años, a ambos nos fue mal, pero dependía de cada uno volver a levantarse…Y si tengo que agradecer a alguien por lo que soy ahora, ése es a ti—_alzó su mirada encontrándose con los ojos de él_—Tú me abriste la puerta de tu casa cuando estaba muy mal y sin saber qué hacer, me diste una esperanza, me diste tu compañía, tu amor. Soy lo que soy gracias a ti Rick y la verdad es que no sé qué haría sin ti._

Ahora más que nunca sentía que no podía fallarle, no con lo que le decía y que anunciaba un derrumbe en su vida si es que…Debía buscar la fórmula mágica para acabar con todo eso que lo torturaba. Debía sacar a Lisa y todo de ella que taladraba su cabeza. Debía volver a Minmei y seguir pensando que era la luz de sus ojos y la mujer que sería su compañera hasta el fin de sus días…

—_No voy a dejarte sola, nunca…—_la apartó yle sonrió como pudo, para tranquilizarla_— Vamos a gozar lo que queda de mis vacaciones, juntos…No me permitieron incorporarme y dejar mis vacaciones a medias y es mejor que haya sucedido así, la verdad me hubiera sentido terrible al pensar que te dejo sola justo en este momento, y con el loco de tu primo suelto…Dime… ¿te parecería que nos olvidemos de todo y al fin probemos ese Jacuzzi gigante a nuestra disposición?_

A Minmei le cambió el aspecto.

— _¿Nos pasamos ahí todo el día?_

—_Siempre y cuando no nos salgan arrugas…—_definitivamente era tan solo eso lo que necesitaba para que ella sonriera_—Y entonces… ¿qué me dice futura señora Hunter?_

—_Acepto._

Tenía que intentarlo, quería perderse de nuevo en Minmei; en su belleza, en sus cálidos besos, en su cuerpo perfecto que iba a tener a disposición…Hoy pretendía hacerle el amor, hasta el cansancio, hasta poder olvidar a ésa mujer que se estaba calando con fuerzas en su cuerpo y mente…

.

**Continuará…**

**.**

**caroline11, Marneus, nana, witchivyblue, diana, Cindy-J, AnaMai, Lucy Hitawari, LUNA-MARIA HAWKE, lisahayeshunter, Tania, silvestre28, nickita021, Sary, david04, Moni Gzz, Nia 06, y todos los que anteriormente me han dejado sus comentarios tan amablemente:**

Pido disculpas por no actualizar y me da un poco de pena decirlo pero para poder colgar el capítulo insisto en que debe tener una mano que lo corrija y como las personas que me ayudaban con ese problema (y por razones de trabajo) no pudieron en mucho tiempo decidí no actualizar y pasar vergüenza con mi escrito que no es del todo bueno cuando está en bruto.

Gracias a las chicas Heksen por darme un poco de su tiempo.

Ya me comentarán si tanto tiempo de espera valió la pena…


	5. Orgulloso y paciente como el silencio

**¿dije que mi historia era un asco?...la pena que me produce como está el escrito original es lo que me impidió actualizar...Sary Hayase y otras chicas de su escuadrón amablemente se atrevieron a leer la historia tal como estaba, le quitaron los horrores e hicieron algo mejor de lo que yo tenía, enserio es mucho mejor.  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 5:Orgulloso y paciente como el silencio.**

**Sábado...**

Esa mañana el hotel estaba lleno y no era para menos, un evento de la categoría que la administración sugería no se daba todos los días. Pero en los rostros de los que allí trabajaban se reflejaba la tensión y sus uniformes que otrora lucieran perfectos ahora mostraban las huellas propias de un trabajo intenso preparando la sala de eventos.

Rick Hunter aún se encontraba perdido entre las sábanas después de una noche absolutamente ajetreada. Dormía boca abajo en un costado de la cama, rendido ante el deseo de descanso de su cuerpo. Minmei permanecía sentada frente al tocador, sonriente a pesar de que su reflejo en el espejo mostraba a una mujer demacrada por la falta de sueño. En su cabeza imaginaba la impresión de Rick ante la sorpresa que estaba planeando, sabía que le iba a dar gusto y lo iba a relajar.

De pronto el teléfono comenzó a sonar y ella corrió a levantar el auricular.

—Diga…—Escuchó por un momento y sonrió—.No se preocupe, después de almuerzo bajaré y ajustaremos los detalles. No tema, tengo experiencia en esto…Sí, sí…hasta entonces.

Colgó.

— ¿Quién era? —Rick habló por inercia.

—Duerme amor, falta mucho para medio día—una nueva sonrisa se asomó en sus labios—. Verás que hoy vas a quedar con la boca abierta.

Ella hubiera querido decirle la verdad de todos sus pasos, dejar que le ayudase, decir que cantaría en beneficio de los necesitados, pero tenía la impresión que el sabor no sería el mismo. Y si el dormía no había problemas de hacer todo a escondidas; fue a su closet, sacó sus vestidos, se los probó frente al espejo y dado que nada era algo fabulosamente apto para una presentación cogió el teléfono y pidió que la contactaran con algún diseñador. En media hora tenía a los tres más cotizados de la ciudad presentándoles maniquíes con sus más destacados diseños.

—Me gusta todo.

Los diseñadores, jóvenes extravagantes, delicados, y sensibles, se miraron entre sí. Entre ellos había una apuesta, se peleaban por el título del mejor y hasta entonces no ninguno de ellos destacaba por el título. Ahora la gran señorita Minmei determinaría, pero lo que dijo los dejaba en el mismo punto de antes de llegar ahí.

—En serio debería mirar mejor, dar riendas a su gusto y elegir la prenda.

—No puedo, me gusta todo y me quedaré con todo.

Y Minmei se quedó con todo. Nueve diseños en la sala de los cuales solo elegiría uno, aunque fuera una tarea difícil.

Ahora sólo le quedaba una tarea por hacer…vistiéndose rápido, salió rumbo a la base militar porque estimaba que una sorpresa no sería completa si no lograba impresionar totalmente a Rick. Lisa aceptó recibirla bajo la promesa de que la visita sería corta.

—Será hoy a las nueve de la tarde y como ves, la invitación es para dos —explicó dando a Lisa un sobre que contenía una invitación.

"Bajo la luna de Macross; concierto de beneficencia…."Lisa alcanzó a leer .

—Es mi pequeño aporte en favor de toda la gente que sufre en estos días. Sé de boca de Rick que hay muchos que necesitan auxilio y él está muy preocupado. Me gustaría que tú y tu esposo asistieran. —sus ojos azules se posaron en el rostro de Lisa, ese que irradiaba mucho cansancio, que esperaba diluir.

—No sé qué decir…—Lisa regresó la tarjeta dentro del sobre y tomó asiento tras su escritorio sintiendo la mirada demandante de Minmei, por el momento no podía darle una respuesta, sobre todo sabiendo que Rick estaba ahí.

—Solo dime que irás, no sería lo mismo si no estás allí.

—No puedo darte un no fácilmente ¿Verdad? —Asestó Lisa mirando una vez más el sobre. Minmei la miró y asintió con la cabeza—. Llamaré a tu hotel una hora antes de concierto para confirmar mi asistencia, no puedo antes.

Un "tal vez" era mejor que un no rotundo. Consultó su reloj y probablemente Rick estaba despertando.

—Esperaré tu llamado…ahora me voy, y gracias por atenderme.

Se retiró de la oficina de Lisa sintiéndose feliz como una niña pequeña. Un taxi en las afueras de la base aguardaba su regreso y subió a él conservando su sonrisa.

—De vuelta al hotel.

Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza, demasiadas emociones juntas finalmente no permitían que se preocupase mucho del miedo que sentía hacia un posible actuar de Kyle, porque sólo él podría aguar toda la fiesta. El conductor la miraba a través del retrovisor y supuso que si estaba comiéndose las uñas debía estar profundamente nerviosa.

— ¿Le sucede algo? —ella no le respondió, no por falta de respeto, simplemente no le oía— Señorita Minmei.

Esta vez elevó el tono de su voz y definitivamente consiguió su atención.

— ¿Sí? ¿Llegamos tan pronto? —preguntó mirando al exterior sin reconocer el sector donde estaban—No, no hemos llegado.

—Solo la vi mordiéndose las uñas…mi hija mayor suele hacer eso cuando está nerviosa, luego se queja de que sus manos se vean estéticamente mal.

Minmei se miró las uñas y le encontró la razón. Ahora necesitaba una manicure con urgencia.

— ¿Sabe de algún salón de estética por aquí cerca?

—A dos cuadras doblando a la derecha.

—Por favor, es una emergencia.

**O##################################################################O**

Luego de un rato de despertar y encontrarse solo en su cuarto Rick decidió vestirse y salir en dirección al restaurant del hotel donde se encontró que el servicio estaba excesivamente lento para su gusto, de modo que se arrepintió de no haberse quedado esperando el servicio en la comodidad de su cama y no ahí donde habían demasiados comensales y pocas personas atendiendo. Pero por lo menos había alcanzado una mesa y había tenido mucho tiempo para elegir su almuerzo en el menú ofrecido en la carta.

—Llevo media hora esperando, me puedes decir a qué se atribuye tanta falta de respeto con los huéspedes.

El camarero ya andaba agotado de dar tantas disculpas.

—Este hotel se prepara para un evento especial y casi todos en el servicio han tenido que ponerse a disposición de la organización—dijo apresurado—. Sentimos mucho que no se haya informado oportunamente, y el dueño de este hotel a través de mí le hace extensiva sus más sinceras disculpas.

— ¿Y qué se supone será ese evento que señalas? —Rick consultó en un tono más relajado.

—Es un acto en beneficencia—respondió mientras cogía aliento porque sentía que le faltaba el aire—, así es señor, y a todos nos ha tomado por sorpresa, con tal de decirle que esta mañana a primera hora nos llamaron a todos y nos dijeron que el dueño se levantó con ganas de organizar un acto caritativo…y así todo se transformó en caos…

Rick rió.

—Dios le habló a través de un sueño —dijo devolviéndole la carta—.Tráigame el menú número cinco, yo desperté con ganas de comer carne roja.

—Y una botella de vino tinto a modo de disculpas—se retiró de inmediato.

Su hermosa compañera brillaba por su ausencia, siquiera le hubiese dejado una nota para saber dónde o a qué hora llegaría. Probó el agua dispuesta en su mesa sintiendo de inmediato un sabor horrible que le hizo dejar la copa en el mismo lugar de antes; si el vino no llegaba pronto iba a levantar una queja.

Un hombre de baja estatura, algo regordete y edad no superior a los cincuenta años se asomó por ahí. Buscaba alguien con la mirada. El camarero justo llegaba con una bandeja a la mesa de Rick.

—Si mira a la puerta, el hombre de traje, el calvo…—susurró el joven

Rick miró disimuladamente en la dirección señalada.

—Él es el dueño del hotel—agregó preocupado de servirle una copa—, si no me equivoco busca a un militar de alto rango a quien no conoce.

—Por casualidad el apellido de ese militar es… ¿Hunter?

— ¡Bingo! —dijo efusivo, sintiendo que cada vez le gustaba más a ese cliente, el único que hasta el momento le había tratado verdaderamente bien.

—Pues entonces dile que se acerque y me diga lo que tiene que decirme antes de comenzar a disfrutar mi plato.

El camarero se alejó y Rick estuvo con compañía en breve rato, se saludaron con formalidad y por suerte el hombre se notaba apresurado.

—Quisiera saber acerca de los gustos de su futura esposa. Como dueño del hotel estoy muy emocionado por elegirme y sé que ofrecerles la estadía gratuita puede considerarse un regalo, pero quiero que sea algo especial; quiero darle un obsequio a la señorita Minmei, algo que cada vez que mire le recuerde que estuvo aquí.

—Bueno…—"nada de qué preocuparse" pensó Rick—, como a toda chica a ella le gusta las joyas.

— ¿Diamantes?

Rick meditó un momento y luego de pensar en algo creyó que tal vez podría ser demasiado, aunque consideró que el hombre de pie frente a su mesa tenía la última palabra.

— ¿Ha oído hablar de los diamantes azules? —el hombre mostró total ignorancia al respecto. Rick sonrió—Es una variedad encontrada en América del sur, se dice que siempre existieron, aunque nadie había dado con el yacimiento hasta el día en que el ataque Zentradie arrasó con la superficie…Una vez oí a mi novia decir que quería un collar que vio en una revista…

—Eso será lo que tendrá como regalo—el hombre habló emocionado, convencido de que había encontrado al fin un regalo para Minmei.

—Debe ser caro.

—No importa. La cantidad de clientes que recibimos hoy gracias a la señorita lo compensa todo —le ofreció la mano—.Muchas gracias general, lo dejo disfrutar su almuerzo.

Luego de que él se alejara Rick negaba con la cabeza pensando que había mucha gente loca con dinero que no sabía qué hacer con el.

Comenzó a beber su vino mientras los minutos avanzaban a pasos lentos; primero una copa, luego otra, y cuando al fin su menú estaba servido ya quedaba un poco menos de media botella. La tentación se seguir bebiendo continuaría tras terminar de comer, por esa razón en su salida de restaurant se acercó al camarero que le atendió y le pidió informara al servicio de cuartos que le mandaran una botella a su habitación.

—Mi turno termina en cinco minutos, pero antes de irme pasaré a informar. —respondió joven.

Rick dio media vuelta para alejarse, pero algo se cruzó en su mente.

—Mi novia se marchó no se a dónde, y pensándolo bien no es muy divertido beber solo. Te invito a una copa si es que no tienes inconvenientes.

—Le acompañaré señor, porque también necesito relajarme.

Más tarde Rick y su nuevo amigo entraban a un bar en las cercanías de hotel, y a esa misma hora Minmei estaba de regreso. Solicitaba su llave cuando se le ocurrió preguntar por Rick y se le informó que éste había dejado las llaves y que no informó un horario de llegada.-Genial- pensó ella, dado que necesitaba sorprenderlo y esto le ayudaba en sus planes. Corrió a su cuarto y al mirar su cama y recordar que allí había hecho el amor con Rick de una manera que nunca olvidaría, se sintió completamente feliz. Pero no tuvo tiempo para disfrutar la sensación; el inoportuno teléfono sonó.

—Ya bajo—contestó.

Tomó un lazo para recogerse el cabello y bajó en dirección a la sala de eventos donde debía hacer unas pruebas de sonido. El encargado se acercó apenas la vio.

—Tenemos todo los que nos pidió —además de entregarle el programa adicionó un papel con una nota—. Lo trajo alguien de uniforme, dijo que venía de…

—Asistirá—interrumpió leyendo la nota con una sonrisa y él supo que todo iba en orden — ¿Cree que podrían disponer de sillas especiales para dos invitados muy importantes?

—La mesas reservadas frente al escenario la componen los miembros del consejo de la ciudad, el alcalde, el señor Norton…a menos que sean más importantes que ellos…—Minmei se había cruzado de brazos y le miraba disgustada— Supongo que podríamos dejarlos en la mesa del alcalde, junto al señor Hunter.

—Me parece perfecto—comenzó a andar en dirección al escenario.

—Si me dijera sus nombres para reservar las sillas.

—Es el matrimonio Archer-Hayes.

—Hayes… me suena.

—Es quien está al mando de la RDF.

—Oh Dios! Ellos sí que son importantes—se giró hacia la puerta, sintiendo que debía ir a informar al señor Norton o él no se lo perdonaría.

**O##################################################################O**

A las ocho de la noche la sala de eventos estaba llena, para satisfacción del señor Norton quien creía haber hecho un buen trabajo al enviar invitaciones a la gente correcta. Él se había convertido en un punto fijo en la puerta y se encargaba de recibir personalmente a sus invitados.

—Quedan dos sillas vacías—informó su asistente, una chica que se encargaba de conducir a los invitados a sus respectivos asientos.

Norton miró su reloj: faltaban menos de media hora para el inicio.

—La señorita Minmei se va a decepcionar cuando sepa que no hemos encontrado a su novio—por dentro le ardía la sangre y estaba dispuesto a sancionar a la gente que envió en búsqueda de Rick.

—Señor es que no le va gustar—ella se mordió los labios temerosa de lo que él pudiera decirle.

—Que no me va a gustar ¿qué? Sarah habla de una vez.

—Hallaron al señor Hunter…en un bar…

— ¿Y?

—Me dijeron que cuando lo trajeron ni siquiera podía caminar por sí mismo, ahora lo están preparando en su habitación…pero dudo que vaya a estar lúcido.

—Denle café bien cargado. Inyéctenselo si es necesario—sonrió forzadamente a una Lisa que se presentaba sola, mientras su ayudante ya había comenzaba a llamar a quienes se encargaban de Rick. —Bienvenida, Capitana Hayes. Me alegra tenerla con nosotros, no sabe lo importante que es su presencia aquí.

—Muchas gracias.

—Por aquí, la llevaré a su silla.

Mientras Norton conducía a Lisa a su silla, Rick daba un grito ante lo que le acaban de contar.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? —quiso pararse rápidamente, pero perdió la estabilidad y tuvo que se ayudado por los empleados de Norton. De vuelta a su asiento en la cama se restregó la cara con las manos, luego miró a los tipos—¿Quiénes se creen que son ustedes?...¿Quienes creen que soy yo? —balbuceó.

—Vamos a meterle debajo de la ducha—sugirió uno.

—No tenemos tiempo, no llegaría. Hay que vestirlo e irlo a dejar a su silla…con un poco de suerte no armará escándalo.

— ¿Yo armar escándalo? —se le hacía gracioso lo que decían y comenzó a reír dejándose caer de espaldas en la cama—¿No decían que debían vestirme para la ocasión? Ahora es cuando. Vístanme porque yo no voy a mover un dedito.

—Ahora o nunca.

Los dos empleados se encargaron de vestirlo y lo llevaron a la puerta de sala. El señor Norton con espanto les vio llegar y tuvo que pedirle a su asistente que cerrara la puerta por un momento.

—La señorita Minmei se está preparando ¿y él dormido?—no hacía más dar vueltas y cada vez que su vista iba a Rick terminaba espantado—. Tendrán que dejarlo en su sitio de todas formas…si, la señorita me pidió expresamente que él no debía faltar…

—Señor…—uno de los dos le levantó la cabeza a Rick y esta de nuevo volvió a caer sin fuerzas—, así de dormido sólo levantaremos malas impresiones ante sus invitados.

— ¡Por qué tuvo que emborracharse justo ahora!

— ¡Los engañé!—el efusivo Rick reía a costa de su broma. Se soltó del agarre de los muchachos y a uno le dio palmaditas en la mejilla—Buen chico, el mejor de todos.

De pronto se oyó una discusión de dos mujeres y la puerta se abrió.

— ¡Le dije que me esperara! —la asistente de Norton dijo.

— ¡Rick! —dijo Lisa por su parte. Tenía en sus manos un teléfono, quería ir afuera a contestar con mayor comodidad y se encontró con la inesperada reunión. Levantó el auricular y dijo: —No puedo contestarte ahora, llámame después de que todo termine. —cortó y se acercó a Rick. Los demás habían enmudecido y el señor Norton quería dar las excusas, pero realmente no sabía qué decir.

—Lo que ve…no es culpa nuestra, nosotros solo lo encontramos así. —Sarah sacó el valor para defender a su jefe.

—No es su culpa y tampoco la mía…fue la bebida.

—Minmei no va a perdonarte el que te presentes así—miró a uno de los muchachos— ¿Dónde hay un baño cerca? Quizás un buen lavado de cara lo ayude.

—Está a la vuelta. —respondió.

—No, al de servicio. —sugirió Sarah.

Y Rick fue llevado al baño de servicio donde Lisa se quedó con él riendo de lo contagiosa que resultaba su risa. Al final tuvo que lanzarle un poco de agua a la cara para callarlo.

— ¡Hey! Pensaba que yo te parecía divertido.

—No me hace gracia verte así…y hueles horrible...

Alguien llamó a la puerta y Lisa abrió para recibir una taza de café. En el tiempo que tardó Rick se había sentado sobre la encimera al lado del lavamanos.

Lisa suspiró y le acercó la taza darle de beber, pero él echó a un lado su cara.

—No vas a quedarte sentado ahí toda la noche, y por si no lo sabías Minmei dará un mini concierto…

—No lo sabía…—intentó incorporarse y al menos consiguió acomodarse.

Lisa sentó la taza a su lado y se alejó unos pasos. Él tomó el café y silencioso comenzó a beberlo; luego reposó por más de diez minutos hasta que se creyó más sobrio. No se movió para nada.

—Es obvio que Minmei me quería dar una sorpresa, pero la sorpresa se la va a llevar ella cuando me vea…—comenzó a reír nuevamente al imaginar la cara de impresión de ella cuando comenzara a cantar y no le viera —. Hoy la gente despertó queriendo hacer cosas raras…el dueño del hotel…ella, que va a volver al escenario cuando dijo que no lo haría a menos que valiera la pena…yo bebiendo sin razón…aunque fue divertido…Sam es divertido…

— ¿Y quién es Sam?

—Un amigo…

Lisa suspiró tomando su teléfono.

—Yo volveré adentro y te recomiendo que me sigas cuando puedas hacerlo— Le dijo—Quizás mañana cuando estés sobrio hablaremos de mi partida.

— ¿Tú, qué? —sabía a qué se refería y solo quería confirmarlo, si al final en el bar consumió más de la cuenta fue porque oyó rumores de que la gran capitana Hayes iba a partir; de algún modo saber que tuvo que enterarse por otros de la noticia le puso de malas.

Lisa regresó a mirarle.

—Parto en tres días y si vine fue porque quería aprovechar la oportunidad de despedirme de ti y tu novia, y no pongas esa cara—lo decía porque la expresión antes risueña de Rick ahora se había transformado—. Rick verás…

Él prefirió darle la espalda, cabizbajo.

—Buena suerte—dijo simplemente.

Ella esperó que le dijera algo más, pero sólo obtuvo un doloroso silencio. Se giró cogiendo el pomo de la puerta aunque fue incapaz de girarlo para salir.

— ¿Qué harás mañana en la tarde? —de nuevo el silencio—No quiero irme así…en realidad no…

Rick sintió la puerta y se supo solo en ese lugar, mirándose al espejo intentó recoger valor para ir a la sala con su mejor cara, se lo debía a Minmei.

**O##################################################################O**

El ingreso de Rick le cambió el ánimo y cantó con más corazón, dedicándole esa segunda canción al amor de su vida y futuro esposo. A él le debía la felicidad en que se encontraba inmersa, más aún al comprender que él sabía de sus gustos porque daba por hecho que Rick estaba tras el regalo que el señor Norton le dio antes de iniciado su show.

—Quiero agradecer…—comenzó a decir una vez terminada la canción —a la capitana Elizabeth Hayes de Archer, quien a pesar de todas sus obligaciones se tomó la molestia en asistir a este pequeño show en pos de recaudar fondos para nuestros hermanos que sufren debido a la guerra. Sé a través de mi novio, el señor Rick Hunter, que un pueblo entero se ve asediado por el odio de algunos Zentradie y aunque quizás es poco lo que podamos recaudar esta noche, toda donación va con un pedazo de nuestros corazones…Volví a cantar otra vez por una noble causa y no saben el gusto que me da saber que muchos atendieron a mi llamado. Gracias.

Los aplausos rompieron el silencio tras las palabras de Minmei y ella feliz dio indicaciones a los músicos a sus espaldas para que iniciaran una nueva melodía.

En tanto en la primera mesa un alcalde cruzaba palabras con el señor Norton y Lisa al lado de un puesto vacío reservado para Jack se sentía fuera de lugar. Sacó algo de su cartera y se la entregó Rick.

—Es nuestra donación a la causa que sigue Minmei. Dile que agradezco su invitación.

Rick miró el cheque y cuando alzó la vista Lisa ya se alejaba…No alcanzó a decirle nada, solo la vio partir mientras Minmei se adueñaba completamente del escenario entonando sus más reconocidas canciones.

**Continuará...**

Sombras del Pasado está completa pero la actualización depende del tiempo que se tarda en eliminar horrores, no es un trabajo fácil y depende mucho del tiempo que tengan las chicas que gentilmente accedieron a ayudarme con tal de que esta historia no quede inconclusa.

**yanin: **Horrible es que tengas la mente tan cerrada como para pensar que todo el mundo es conservador respecto al personaje Lisa que en muchos fanfics se plantea como una virginal mujer absolutamente perfecta. Yo solo escribí la idea que vino a mi mente y no me dediqué a seguir el perfil que muchos creen que debiéramos seguir.


	6. Capítulo 6: A Fuego Lento

**Capítulo 6: A Fuego Lento.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

De la algarabía en un salón de eventos, pasó a una silenciosa y oscura habitación. Nada le molestaba más que sentirse solo. De pronto las sombras del pasado nublaban su mente y comenzaba a temer de la sed que se apoderaba de Minmei; si ella volvía a los escenarios la perdería entres las luces, los aplausos y el glamour que no pretendía hacer parte de su vida, y probablemente si eso sucedía tendría que postergar sus planes de tener hijos bajo la dicha de una vida tranquila.

Un punto rojo sobre la mesita de luz tentaba su deseo de romper ese ambiente deprimente, de modo que encendió la lámpara y marcó un número.

— ¿Podrían?...Quisiera unas aspirinas—de inmediato la voz dulce tras la línea le preguntó si deseaba algo más—.Tal vez un café negro sin azúcar, o tal vez sólo quisiera que vinieras a hablar conmigo, me aburro en este cuarto tan grande —respondió sonriendo y obtuvo nada más que silencio—. Entiendo, no te gustan las bromas...Esperaré las aspirinas. Gracias.

Colgó, pero con la idea de volver a marcar otro número, uno que no tenía, el de Lisa. Suspiró profundamente. Ella se iba más pronto de lo que imaginaba; se iba y no quería creer que tal vez era para siempre. Dolía imaginar que nunca más la vería… Dolía pensar en una larga y tranquila vida en la tierra, sin ella…Jamás se había imaginado que después de una particular manera de conocerse iba a depender de su presencia para sentirse bien.

Se puso en pie y salió al balcón, el aire fresco que azotaba su rostro era nada en comparación al dolor que iba en aumento dentro de su pecho.

— ¿Por qué tiene que pasar esto?...Era más simple guardar silencio e irte dentro sin bulla…Lisa, ¿por qué tentar mis emociones?

Sentía que era absurdo lamentarse, pero era inevitable…La mano que se posó en su hombro lo sobresaltó.

—Agua y aspirinas—Mimnei le ofrecía a Rick—. Siento haberte dejado, pero debía mostrarme amables con quienes financiaron mi evento.

—Tu evento…—tomó el vaso y las pastillas, tomándoselas inmediatamente—fue bonito, en serio lo fue. Pero debiste decirme, te habría ayudado.

—Y habrías llegado temprano y sobrio—Minemi se recargó en el balcón, dándole la espalda a Rick mientras suspiraba—. Quise sorprenderte. Quise hacer algo para alivianar tu carga. Todo fue por querer ayudar a la gente que tú aspiras proteger…

Ella jugaba el papel de sentida, y él veía venir una discusión.

—Gracias…—pero sintió que su voz no salió en un tono convincente, necesitaba algo más, solo que no estaba para decir cosas que no quería. Y se había olvidado por completo de la donación de Lisa. Metiéndose de nuevo en el cuarto fue por el papel que estaba en su saco—. La capitana Hayes dejó su saludo y me pidió que te entregara la donación del ejército—la vio asomarse casi inmediatamente con expresión interrogante —.Es una buena suma—le ofreció el papel.

Ella sólo miró lo contenido en su mano.

— ¿Qué pasa? —cuestionó.

— ¿Por qué no lo depositaste?...Rick, ¿en qué mundo andas?

—En el mundo de las personas con resaca. Ya lo dijiste: ando ebrio—de modo que se deshizo del papel y comenzó a quitarse las ropas que arrojaba con algo de rabia—¿Sabes? Estoy de mal humor. Me duele la cabeza. Tengo sueño. Quiero…—terminó por arrancarse los botones de la camisa al no poder con ellos. Ella lo miraba impávida—. Odio que estas cosas sean tan pequeñas.

—Rick no te reconozco.

Él la miró sonriendo de medio lado.

—Esta es mi faceta de maniaco, ya era tiempo de que lo conocieras.

—Pues mucho gusto—dijo pasando a su lado en dirección al closet—.Supongo que mañana será un día diferente.

—Eso espero. —dijo, poco convencido. Continuó en su tarea de meterse en la cama.

**O##################################################################O**

**Domingo****…**

Rick moría por comer algo, lo que fuera para aplacar la necesidad de satisfacer a su estómago, pero su deseo de complacer a la pereza que lo mantenía aún en la cama era rotundamente más fuerte. Minmei ya no estaba a su lado y dada la hora la suponía en alguna mesa de un restaurante comiendo tal vez, en la compañía del señor Norton.

El hombrecito era soltero y muy acaudalado, lo suficiente como para tentar la ambición de cualquier mujer que aspirara a una vida sencillamente acomodada y sin necesidades. Lo más seguro era que él esperaba impresionar a su chica, y lo más probable era que ella lo rechazara rotundamente. No tenía que preocuparse.

Su mano se deslizó hasta la mesa de luz. Encendió la pequeña radio y de inmediato sintió la música. Simplemente se perdió en la melodía que lo condujo directo a sus mejores recuerdos…su niñez vino a su mente, ssos años que compartió con Roy y que habían sido los mejores y más tranquilos. Sonrió, porque al fin y al cabo su mejor amigo lo acompañaba siempre y de alguna forma desde la muerte misma era capaz de infundirle ánimos en momentos en que más necesitaba de un alma amiga.

—De veras hermano que no sé qué hacer. Lisa se va y siento que de alguna forma Minmei también se escapará de mis manos, si es que alguna vez la tuve realmente…—suspiró profundamente mientras acomodaba sus brazos tras su cabeza a modo de almohada—.Pero Minmei me ama de verdad, solo que ese amor jamás podría superar a su amor por las luces... ¿verdad que todo esto es un jodido caos?...

El silencio fue su mejor acompañante hasta que el timbre del teléfono interrumpió.

—Diga... —contestó de mala gana.

—Señor, un oficial aguarda por usted aquí en la recepción—dijo tras la línea el muchacho de turno provocándole una sorpresa inesperada que le hizo sentarse rápidamente.

— ¿Qué?...No recuerdo estar esperando a nadie.

—Me ha dicho que es el cabo Emerson y que tiene órdenes de llevarlo a la base.

Rick bajó los pies de la cama y se paró —Dígale que espere, en diez minutos estaré abajo.

Rápidamente se vistió y bajó. Al momento de tomar contacto con el cabo éste le susurró que las órdenes provenían de Lisa. Él no deseaba verla, no se consideraba un masoquista, pero no podía no obedecer órdenes de más arriba.

—Diga a la señorita Minmei que me reporto en la base. —dijo entonces al mismo hombre que le llamó a la habitación.

— ¿Sólo eso?

—Sí, porque no sé cuanto voy a tardar.

Tras acomodarse la chaqueta siguió al oficial que le condujo a un vehículo militar. Iba tan perdido en sus miedos de enfrentarla en estos últimos días que no se dio cuenta que perdieron el rumbo sino hasta que el vehículo se detuvo en una casa en la periferia de la ciudad.

— ¿Dónde me trajiste? —miraba indignado al oficial que sólo le hizo un gesto indicándole mirar en dirección a la entrada, y así lo hizo— ¿Lisa?

Un poco aturdido bajó del vehículo. Sus piernas se movían solas y le llevaron a un paso de ella— ¿Qué trama señora Archer? —duramente la atacó.

—Dime Lisa—ella dijo con simpleza, sonriendo.

—Bien Lisa, responde.

—Quería estar a solas contigo…

En ese instante Rick miró atrás al sentir que el vehículo comenzaba a tomar velocidad y se alejaba.

Lisa prosiguió—Tenía la impresión de que no ibas a venir a verme si te lo pedía—cogió su mano y tiró de él para conducirlo al interior. Pero obtuvo resistencia—. Ven Rick, entremos. No sería bueno que la gente viera a una mujer casada y a un hombre a punto de casarse encontrándose a solas en un lugar prácticamente inhabitado.

El rió de lo patético de la situación, y se liberó.

—Veo que te preocupa el qué dirán, pero ten en cuenta que no escondemos nada. Al menos yo no escondo nada y fui engañado.

—Aún así…

Lisa se internó en la casa y dado que si quería saber qué motivó su secuestro no le quedaba más alternativa que seguirla. A su paso cerró con un portazo. Iba a exigir la explicación cuando vio que ella se soltaba el cabello y comenzaba a andar hacia él, como una leona en acecho de su presa…él se sintió acorralado y retrocedió hasta sentir que su espalda chocaba con la puerta. Mientras veía a Lisa acercarse más y más su sistema nervioso se exaltaba, creía desmayarse cuando sintió su aliento sobre su mejilla.

—Rick Hunter…—Lisa acercó su boca a su oído, hasta casi rozar sus labios con su oreja—, tenemos muy poco tiempo…no quiero irme sin antes despedirme como se debe…

— ¿Qué?...Digo…a qué te refieres…—Rick balbuceó

Ella retrocedió un paso y movió su brazo para señalarle una puerta.

—Por favor…

**O##################################################################O**

Rick había echado a volar su imaginación y quiso creer que al alcanzar la puerta se encontraría con el ambiente perfecto para un momento para desatar las pasiones, por eso se sentía un poco decepcionado de encontrar una mesa preparada con tres lugares dispuestos.

—Siéntate Rick. Claudia no tarda en venir .

— ¿Claudia?

—Las dos personas más importantes en mi vida que dejaré atrás son tú y ella…es un almuerzo especial, cociné yo misma.

Mientras se sentaba se sentía un completo tonto. Lisa era una persona recatada y aunque por un instante la imaginó como una mujer osada, todo era parte de sus más profundos deseos. Pero imaginarla seduciéndolo era lo mejor del momento.

Bebió un vaso de agua sin descanso y respiró profundo para recomponerse completamente.

—Bien. Me agradan las sorpresas—dijo viéndola directo al rostro. Ella se veía complacida; se veía más linda que de costumbre y de nuevo sucios pensamientos le aturdieron— ¿podría? —señaló el agua en el lugar al lado.

—Por supuesto…

Bebió un nuevo vaso de agua, pero no se sentía mejor. Ya comenzaba a ubicar la salida en caso de emergencia.

— ¿Por qué siento que estás incómodo? —Lisa percibía una anormalidad en su comportamiento.

—Es Minmei…teníamos planes…íbamos a…—no se le ocurría más con qué excusarse. Bajó la cabeza rendido, riendo—Olvídalo-"Ya estoy bien"-pensó.

**O##################################################################O**

—Lo sé, lo sé…canté y lo hice por una razón muy superior a mi necesidad de dejar los escenarios—Minmei decía mientras ingresaba al lobby del hotel como intentando deshacerse del hombre que insistentemente quería convencerla de algo que no quería.

—Hay mucho dinero en juego. Hay fama. Hay mucho más de lo que usted pueda imaginar. Serán sólo unos cuantos eventos y la dejaremos tranquila.

Minmei se plantó de golpe y lo miró cansada.

—Dos. Cuatro. Veinte. Mil—murmuró—. Siempre piden uno más y la historia es de nunca acabar.

—¿Qué puedo decirle que la convenza?

—Probablemente nada —retomó su andar y se paró frente al mesón. Uno de los recepcionistas ya tenía su tarjeta y la nota sobre la pulida superficie— ¿Y esto? —leyó en silencio.

—Fue dejado por el personal del turno anterior. Disculpe si no puedo darle detalles.

—Rick en la base —se giró topándose con el molesto hombre—¿Acaso piensa seguirme hasta mi cuarto?

—Si es necesario…

—De verdad es insoportable. Y no, no puede seguirme o veré obligada a pedir a seguridad que se deshaga de su insistente presencia.

Caminó segura de que haberle amedrentado, pero sólo se sintió segura al cruzar la puerta de su cuarto, entonces la irresistible tentación a estar segura de los pasos de su futuro esposo; fue hacia el teléfono e hizo la llamada.

**O##################################################################O**

La hora avanzaba y Rick daba gracias por la comida que terminaba de comer en absoluto silencio. Lisa tampoco había hablado mucho y solo se dedicaba a mirar la hora casi con impaciencia. Consideró prudente intervenir, se suponía que eso sería más ameno que el ambiente de un funeral.

— ¿Qué crees que le haya pasado a Claudia? —preguntó recibiendo la atención esperada.

—Supongo que algo la entretuvo.

Rick frunció el ceño. Ella había hablado como si no importara, situación que contrastaba con la preocupación demostrada frente al correr del tiempo.

—Ya llegará…—al beber un trago de vino no pudo evitar toparse con su mirada profunda, sintió de pronto que ella intentaba desnudar su alma, y otra incomodidad lo hizo aprisionó, lo peor era no saber qué decir.

Antes de que se le ocurriera algo adecuadamente atractivo, ella había abandonado la silla para salir de allí. Sabía que no debía seguirla, aunque su ambición de controlar la situación le hizo llegar a la puerta y desde allí contemplar sus acciones; la vio tomar el un teléfono, hablar agitadamente, y dar vueltas pensativa, como decidiendo algo. Mejor era volver a la silla aunque su involuntaria necedad de admirarla le hizo ser sorprendido.

—No va a venir—Lisa le confesaba algo con resignación y él sabía que se refería a Claudia.

—Lo siento…Sé lo mucho que ella te importa e imagino que te hubiese gustado tenerla aquí…lamento que sólo seamos tú y yo.

—Yo no tanto, y es porque te puedo tener solo para mí.

—Quizás debas perdonarme Lisa, no creo estar listo para una despedida y sigo creyendo que debiste evitar decirme adiós.

— ¿Por qué, Rick?

Rick la observó por un momento y sus ojos se perdieron en los sedosos cabellos que caían sobre sus hombros. Para muchos aquella particular forma de llevar el cabello era un detalle, pero para él simplemente representaba algo importante en la imagen de ella que recordaba, supo entonces que era tiempo de marcharse y llevarla a ella en su memoria tal cual estaba parada ahora.

—Me voy Lisa, y es porque eres demasiado importante para mí y duele saber que hoy nos diremos adiós…— avanzó a ella y besó su frente tibia. Se separó lentamente y solo pudo encontrarse con una mirada verde clavados en la suya; mirada que mostraba pena y una cuota de decepción. Se sintió terrible de tener que irse así, dejarla con solo un intento de reunión que condenaba a al fracaso—. Por favor perdóname… tengo que irme…—terminó en un susurro suplicante.

—Era nuestro almuerzo especial, ayer tuve que trabajar horas extras para poder preparar todo…Rick…

Lisa seguía inmóvil frente a Rick, y él sólo quería huir de ella.

—Lo lamento…

—Un beso, solo un beso es la condición para dejarte ir.

Esto lo perturbó totalmente. Intentó mover su cuerpo para marcharse de una vez por todas, aunque fue en vano, y Lisa tomó esto como un permiso para actuar, y actuó probando sus labios. Rick respondió sin contemplaciones, aprovechándose de las circunstancias la estrechó entre sus brazos con fuerzas mientras se deleitaba con el contacto…. No fue sino hasta sentir las tibias manos de Lisa colándose bajo sus ropas que tuvo la sensación que todo se le podría salir de las manos; sin pensarlo dos veces se distanció avanzando hacia la puerta, pero cantar victoria y pensar que podría irse tranquilamente era un grosero error.

—Estuvo bien Rick, pero podría ser mejor—asestó Lisa consiguiendo que él se detuviera y volteara a mirarla, aún cuando temía encontrarse con su rostro.

—Podrías arrepentirte y por eso es mejor marchar…

Entonces Lisa se abalanzó sobre él para estrecharlo en un fuerte abrazo, dando a entender que no quería dejarlo ir.

— ¿Pasa algo? —Preguntó él un tanto extrañado aunque muy a gusto.

Rick no comprendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Lisa y no podía negar que disfrutaba de la estrechez que los envolvía y que por momentos le hacía olvidarse de todo lo que le separaba. Incapaz de alejarla por mucho que una parte de él lo deseaba, comenzaba a relajarse así que la rodeó también con sus brazos, asiéndola aún más contra sí mientras sentía el aroma suave de sus cabellos sedosos que disfrutó hasta que su boca alcanzó la distancia más próxima a su oído.

—Sea lo que sea, cuéntame. Confía en mí—susurró dulcemente, ella suspiró profundamente aunque no le dio mayor respuesta al respecto—.Déjalo salir, Lisa…

Rick consiguió que ella se moviera sólo para alzar su rostro y enfrentar su mirada; luego la vio sonreír como una niña traviesa que desplegaba una belleza atractiva que comenzaba a seducirlo, provocándole estremecimientos que no ayudaban mucho en la resistencia que oponía a sus crecientes deseos de volver a besarla y descargar en ese beso toda su pasión.

Quería que se alejara, quería que dejase de mirarlo de esa forma tan arrebatadoramente sensual…Rick quería no hacer algo y arrepentirse después…

Entonces de manera sensual y muy provocativa ella le susurro algo  
—Quédate Rick…quédate conmigo…

Los ojos verdes de Lisa esperaban una respuesta que él no quería dar, aún cuando su cuerpo entero le reclamaba a gritos reconsiderar su terca idea de escapar.

—No juegues Lisa—replicó serio.

—Hablo enserio… ¿por qué crees que quiero jugar?...

—Eres una mujer casada y yo un hombre comprometido. Ambos nos debemos a otras personas que –te aseguro-, piensan que en este justo no estamos deseando en serles infieles…

Rick inmediatamente se dio cuenta que había sido indiscreto al expresar su deseo, aunque ya era tarde para remediar la situación excusándose. No pudo sentirse más nervioso al darse cuenta que Lisa ya no lo abrazaba, sino que lo retenía impidiéndole alejarse.

—Deja que me vaya ahora que aún conservo la voluntad para hacerlo—Rick suplicó evitando mirarla.

—Piérdela Rick. Deja que tu voluntad se vaya, pero tú quédate aquí…conmigo…

Y de nuevo una mano intrusa se metía bajo sus ropas y le acariciaba provocándole aún más estremecimientos, él ya no podía hacer nada, por más que pensaba en la idea de detenerla no podía mover un músculo.

— ¿Acaso no me deseas, Rick? —Preguntó Lisa de repente, impaciente, en busca de esos ojos que le rehuían la mirada.

—Claro que sí... —Admitió algo avergonzado al darse cuenta que no tenía caso ir contra la confesión anterior — Te deseo…

—¿Entonces?...

—No sabrías como actuar después…lo que sería de nosotros luego de…

—Averigüémoslo —Lisa acotó escuetamente.

—¿De veras quieres jugar con fuego? —Inquirió viéndola a los ojos, sólo para encontrarse con una mirada que ardía en deseo. Lentamente movió su mano llevándola a su mejilla que acarició suavemente mientras se aseguraba de su decisión tomada—.No habrá marcha atrás…

—No me arrepentiré…

Él sí iba a arrepentirse ya que estaba seguro que terminaría lastimado.

—Juguemos Lisa…—acercó su boca a la suya y antes de atrapar sus labios con todo el desenfreno que apenas contenía, pudo decir: — que valga la pena cualquier arrepentimiento posterior…

* * *

es un bonus en compensación por todo el tiempo que me tardé, y es posible a las chicas que hacen buen trabajo cada vez que tienen tiempo...respetando los momentos para ellas y sus respectivas historias es que no voy a insistir en los siguientes capitulos y que todo sea conforme su disponibilidad...estoy muy feliz de seguir publicando :)


	7. Capítulo 7: Como agua entre los dedos

**Capítulo 7: Como agua entre los dedos.**

.

.

.

Rick recogió las ropas regadas a sus pies con el pesar de saber que no podría volver a usarlas sin pensar que las llevaba el día en que decidió caer en manos de una absurda tentación. Lisa dormía en la cama a sus espaldas mientras su mente trataba de asimilar lo sucedido recientemente. Todo parecía estar de cabeza, las cosas se habían salido de control-si es que alguna vez realmente tuvo el control-, y realmente le iba a costar mirar al futuro sin sentir culpa por Minmei y Jack.

Rick no se vistió de todo, apenas se puso la ropa interior y los pantalones, no tuvo valor para más y por eso simplemente se quedó quieto viendo hacia la ventana por donde se colaban tímidos rayos de luz a través de las cortinas; de modo que la tarde había avanzado a pasos agigantados, pronto oscurecería y no sería nada favorable perderse por tanto tiempo.

Lisa despertó e inmediatamente quedó absorbida por la piel del hombre que le hizo el amor.

_-No resisto la tentación de levantarme e ir a besar toda la piel de tu espalda-_susurró juguetonamente, solo que Rick no compartía su diversión.

_-¿Lo amas?_

_-Ughh__…__ ¿te _refieres… a Jack?

_-Sí, a quién más._

_-¿Seguro quieres hablar de eso? __–_Ella sonó decepcionada.

_-Si lo amas, no podría entender por qué te acostaste conmigo._

_-Una mujer enamorada puede ser infiel__…_

Rick alcanzó a escuchar la pequeña risa de Lisa y se sintió fatal, aunque sinceramente no podía discernir si era porque en cierto modo ella confirmaba amar a su esposo, o porque al final resultaba ser una mujer muy distinta a lo que siempre creyó que era.

Avanzó hasta la ventana la cual abrió y apoyó ambas manos en el vano, ante sus ojos se presentó el panorama solitario de un recinto casi abandonado, siendo lindas casas no se imaginaba la razón por la cual el sector se encontraba deshabitado, tampoco iba a buscar la razón, el punto era que de alguna manera fue atraído hasta allí y probablemente este instante y los momentos vividos no se borrarían de su memoria.

_-No puedo decir que te amo, siento que no he llegado a ese punto, pero te quiero-_admitió de golpe_-. Con Minmei tenía una vida tranquila, normal, y feliz__…__quería terminar así mis días__…_

_-Y yo aparecí para estropearlo todo__…__-_Lisa se envolvió en las sábanas y no tardó en bajar los pies de la cama quedando sentada_-¡Qué irónica la vida! La situación se invirtió__…_

_-No importa, lo olvidaré cuando te vayas__…_

_-No quiero que me olvides__…__sé que suena egoísta de mi parte, pero quiero que me recuerdes con el momento en que estuvimos juntos__…__Yo no voy a olvidar__…_

La voz de Lisa sonó triste, apesadumbrada…Por fin se puso la camisa y se volvió hacia ella mientras terminaba de abrocharse los botones.

_-De haber sido un poco menos estúpido me habría fijado en ti a tiempo-_confesó en tono divertido, no pretendía causarle un pesar a ella dándole la impresión que se iba triste y dolido_- Te vas a ir sabiendo que un hombre siempre mirará las estrellas pensando en ti._

La cara de Lisa se paralizó por un instante, tratando de interpretar bien el significado de las palabras…como contestar a eso, ni siquiera la gran emoción que se notó que sentía podía hilar una buena frase para corresponder

_-No te cases con Minmei. Estás a tiempo, simplemente déjala._

_A Rick casi se le cae la quijada de la impresión._

_-Sí Rick-_insistió Lisa con mucha soltura_-Si no la amas, no te cases__…__sólo vas a provocar dolor cuando la ilusión se acabe__…_

_-Ha__-__hablas como__…__si tuvieras experiencia. __–_apenas pudo balbucear, ella negó con la cabeza.

_-Me casé enamorada._

_-Ah__…_

Lisa se levantó y le ayudó con los botones que se habían vuelto rebeldes. Al tenerla tan cerca nuevamente comenzó a temblar de la sola idea de que ella con su cuerpo semidesnudo se transformara en una tentación, por eso mejor se apartó y tomó el resto de sus cosas para caminar a la puerta. Se iba, nada lo detendría esta vez.

_-Voy a pensar en lo que me has dicho..._

_-Me parece que es lo mejor__…__ no me gustaría pensar que una terquedad absurda te llevó directo a la infelicidad__…_

_-Adiós Lisa__…_

Escapó de la casa como un poseído y se vistió en el camino mientras andaba en busca de movilización, que no encontró sino hasta salir del área residencial donde estaba.

Su llegada al hotel se produjo bajo un absoluto hermetismo, y si todo lo sucedido no había sido suficiente, ahora le tocaba lidiar con un hombre se interpuso a su paso cuando quiso salir del ascensor que le llevó a su piso.

_-¿Qué le pasa? __–_cuestionó al darse cuenta que aunque estaba siendo acorralado en ese estrecho espacio_- ¿Está loco? Se da cuenta que está molestando a un oficial muy reconocido__…_

_-E intachable, ¿no?-_agregó el hombre correctamente vestido de terno y corbata, el mismo que horas antes había acosado a Minmei, y que ahora le presentaba unas fotografías suyas asomado en la ventana de la casa_ recientes, apenas me las trajeron__…__como verá, usted aparece con un excelente perfil, pero pésimo semblante__…__como si cargara culpa por encontrarse con otra mujer con dudosos motivos__…_

Rick simplemente le dio un empujón y escapó a grandes zancadas.

_-Si no me escucha, las pondré en manos de la señorita Minmei._

_-Hágalo si quiere-_siseó viéndolo indignado, qué más daba, la relación iba a terminar de una u otra forma, aunque aún no consideraba si sería bien o mal.

_-¿Seguro no le importa?...Yo creo que sí__…_

Rick hizo alusión de continuar su camino, pero regresó a enfrentar al tipo.

_-¿Qué quiere?_

_-La quiero a ella__…__quiero que nos ayude para que firme un contrato que la liga a dar un par de conciertos. Dado que ella no aceptó me vi obligado a adoptar medidas poco convencionales__…_

_-Chantaje-_asestó Rick.

_-Usted fue quien me dio motivos__…__-_se veía triunfador_-Y bien, ¿tenemos o no un trato?_

Asintió ligeramente con la cabeza recibiendo a cabo una señal de libre marcha. Al internarse en su cuarto Minmei le esperaba con la mejor de sus caras.

_-¿Cómo te fue amor?...La señorita Claudia Grant me dijo que tenías que discutir algo muy importante con el alto mando y enserio me gustaría saber que no es nada que te quite el sueño__…_

_-Quisiera decirte que las cosas están bien, yo__…__-_se dio cuenta que ella escondía algo a sus espaldas y por su expresión notó que las ansías la dominaban. Alzó una ceja en actitud intrigada y ella advirtió que era hora de la sorpresa.

_-Mira__…__-_en ambas manos tenía un zapatito de bebé y lo presentó con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

Rick tuvo que buscar asiento rápidamente, sin poder creer que el día no podía presentarse más horrible. Tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos comenzaba a odiar su mala suerte.

_-Pensé que te daría gusto-_Minmei se oyó dolida, decepcionada_._

_-No puede ser__…__pensé que te estabas cuidando__…_

_-Me estoy cuidando-_explicó mientras dejaba los zapatitos en el piso y se iba arrodillar frente a él para levantarle la cabeza y conseguir su atención_-. Supuse que te alegraría saber que estoy dispuesta a tener bebés cuanto antes-_susurró viéndole a los ojos, entonces notó el cambio en él; lo notó más contento, liberado de una posible angustia.

_-Sé que cuando decidas ser madre serás la mejor de todas-_se explicó regalándole una sonrisa_-, pero cariño, me da la impresión que no es verdaderamente lo que tú quieres__…_

Ella se levantó fingiendo molestia y le dio la espalda para esconder su rostro, su felicidad de saber que aún tenía plena libertad.

_-Si realmente yo quiero seguir postergando la familia, ¿me entenderías? __–_preguntó para asegurarse, no quería mal interpretaciones que después se prestaran para pleitos_._

_- Intuyo que dentro de ti existe una parte que quiere retornar a los escenarios, no soy tan tonto, pude verlo anoche, lo veo hoy -_Explicó él acercándosele para abrazarla por la espalda_- No soy quien para darte ataduras de ningún tipo__…_

Rick suspiró sin poder evitarlo. Se sentía podrido, sucio, pero a la vez feliz sabiendo que le costaría poco trabajo ponerla a ella en manos de ése tipo para salvar su pellejo y buen nombre, porque no había duda que un escándalo nacido de su aventura con Lisa sería de proporciones y sus nombres serían ensuciados.

_-Pediré una cena especial-_Minmei dijo volteando para darle un beso antes de ir saltando como una niña en busca del teléfono.

_-Me daré una buena ducha__…_

0#################################################o

**Lunes****…**

En sus manos la edición matutina del periódico local, sobre la mesa, a su lado derecho una taza de café bien negro humeante, y al lado izquierdo el odioso contrato que Minmei debía firmar. Él estaba absorbido por un reportaje que manifestaba el sentir de las personas que estaban siendo reubicadas debido al conflicto en las cercanías de las montañas rocosas, supo entonces que entre algunas de las personas que conoció existía un malestar general tras informárseles que jamás podrían volver a lo que se había constituido en el hogar que aprendieron amar.

-Creo que hoy por la tarde voy a salir…me interesa ir a ver a unos amigos…-Rick murmuró. Minmei que en la otra habitación aún no se decidía por cuál de sus vestidos usar simplemente consultó por la és de almuerzo, el viaje es largo y me interesa volver antes…

Había pasado la hoja del periódico y un nuevo reportaje atrapaba enteramente su atención, causándole un disgusto.

-Rick no te escuché-gritó en tanto Minmei creyendo que Rick había hablado muy bajo-, podrías repetir por favor…-pero al no obtener respuesta alguna tuvo que asomarse a ver qué enmudecía a su novio. Extrañada por verle tan molesto al punto de estar arrugando el papel entre sus puños cerrados, fue a ver el reportarle…"Adiós tierra firme…hoy a las 1250 Elizabeth Hayes deja nuestra querida tierra…" decía lo que alcanzó a leer en voz baja antes de fijar su atención en Rick-¿Qué, Rick?...Sucede algo que no sepa..  
Él por fin se despabiló…

-¿Eh?..No…-lanzó el periódico sobre la mesa y bebió su café como si nada.

Minmei se cruzó de brazos.-No nací ayer Rick…

Rick bajó la cabeza rendido buscando una buena excusa, solo que nada venía a su mente…

-No me dijo que se iba…la vi y no fue capaz de decirme que volvía a adelantar su viaje…supongo que todos los años de amistad no tienen importancia…

La mano consoladora de Minmei se posó en el hombro de Rick.

-Quizás ni ella sabía que tendría que adelantar su vuelo, es posible que se haya presentado un imprevisto…

-Sí, tienes razón…-se levantó de golpe para ir en dirección al closet.

El timbre comenzó a sonar insistentemente y si Minmei no abrió fue porque oyó voces afuera que simulaban una discusión y tuvo miedo de que Kyle estuviera armando líos, entonces Rick fue a la puerta y abrió descuidadamente…

-Jack…¿tú no estabas en..? -El golpe que le evitó seguir hablando lo dejó en el piso.  
-¡Sí, estaba en una misión mientras tú te revolcabas con mi esposa!

Minmei se cubrió la boca con ambas manos sin poder creerlo, Izzy por su parte se esforzaba en contener a su amigo, le pedía que no siguiera, que era su fin; Rick era su superior y eso le traería problemas.

-¡Habla Hunter! Fuiste tan hombrecito al meterte con mi mujer, ahora muéstrame que lo sigues siendo…-su cólera hablaba por él…

_-Archer...no__…__-_desde el piso no sabía qué decir, y el miedo lo absorbía por completo al darse cuenta de que Minmei se estaba enterando de la verdad de la manera más dolorosa posible…

_-Vámonos Jack, por favor recapacita-_Izzy insistía, pensando que el maldito Hiro debió estar allí.

_-¿Qué, Hunter? Párate maldito__…_

Rick se levantó suponiendo que podrían hablar y solo consiguió un nuevo golpe de puño, antes de sentir que toda la fuerza de Jack le caía encima entre los gritos de Izzy que no sabía cómo detener todo.  
Minmei no podía soportar la verdad, menos ver la seguidilla de golpes que azotaban el cuerpo de Rick…salió corriendo en busca de ayuda.

**0#################################################o**

Todo había terminado gracias a la intervención de algunos huéspedes que sacaron a Jack por la fuerza. Rick aún permanecía en el piso rodeado por gente que le veía con horror y poco de lástima; la sangre le nublaba la vista, la culpa evitaba que sintiera dolor, sus pensamientos solo giraban en torno a lo que pudiera estar sintiendo Minmei y lo que probablemente Lisa estaba viviendo…

El paramédico que llegó a darle las primeras atenciones le pidió información acerca de las zonas donde sentía dolor para evaluar la situación.

_-Me duele al respirar__…__creo que tengo la mandíbula rota__…__y no sé qué más__…__-_pudo simular una sonrisa en sus labios mientras le colocaban un cuello ortopédico_-¿Cree que sea grave?_

_-¿Le pegaron o lo aplastó un camión? __–_el paramédico rió también.

_-Entonces__…_

_-Probablemente tiene rota una o más costillas, lo veremos con una radiografía__…_

_-No anoté la patente__…_

_-Vamos a tener que llevarle al hospital._

Rick miró en rededor, la gente se apartaba para dejar obrar a los paramédicos que acomodaban una camilla, en definitiva le había costado muy caro no responder ni defenderse.

_0#################################################o_

Ya estaba en la camilla de hospital, inmóvil, y es que con una costilla rota le convenía no moverse mucho, hacía poco que la policía militar se había marchado sin nada entre manos porque algo evitó que soltara el nombre de su agresor…la puerta se abrió de pronto y una figura femenina apareció.

_-Así que era cierto__..._

_-Hola comandante Grant__…_

Claudia se acercó; Rick le señaló la silla a un lado de la cama pero ella negó con la cabeza.

_-Mi visita es corta__…__Yo vine__…__-_examinando la condición de la cara de su amigo sonrió de nuevo en son de burla_-¿Qué tan lastimado quedó Jack? __–__inquirió._

_-Muy mal herido__…__-rió también-, le golpee con mi cara cuanto más pude, no podía quedarme sin hacer nada._

_-Sí que eres patético._

_-Ni lo dudes__…_

_La sonrisa de Claudia desapareció y Rick notó que una tormenta se avecinaba._

_-Escúpelo de una vez-demandó._

_-Lisa decidió confesar su aventura a Jack._

_-Así que fue ella__…_

_-Sí, ella__…__-confirmó. _Acercando la silla se sentó a su lado y le tomó la mano entre las suyas_-. No quiero que te hagas ilusiones Rick__…__ella se marchó y no piensa volver__…__vengo de despedirme de ella__…_

_-Siempre supe que sería así._

_-Bien__…__-_tras palmearle el dorso de la mano en un gesto espontáneo, tomó distancia_-. Mi amiga quería cobrar una venganza, estar a mano con su marido__…__Creo que si Jack sale con bien de la corte marcial hasta podrían volver__…_

_-Le hice un favor al no denunciarlo-_y se sentía un completo idiota por eso.

_-Ah__…__ conveniente para ambos__…_

_-Pueden irse juntos si quieren__…__da lo mismo__…_

_-¿Seguro?...Los rumores dicen que Minmei ya sabe todo y lo más probable es que te deje__…_

_-Mejor así__…__de todas formas iba a terminar la relación-_miró en dirección contraria a donde estaba Claudia y guardó silencio, luego la sintió moverse y salir en silencio_-. Me usaste Lisa__…__no puedo creerlo__…_

_0#################################################o_

En el hotel Minmei terminaba de guardar sus cosas cuando vio el contrato sobre la mesa, lo leyó detenidamente y después simplemente firmó.

_-Volveré a lo mío Rick__…__-susurró._

Tras pensar un poco se dio cuenta que no dolía tanto la separación, en cierta forma las cosas ayudaron a resolver el conflicto interno que tenía tras debatirse constantemente si seguir adelante haciendo lo que realmente quería o conseguir un sueño...

Le faltaba meter algunos vestidos en sus maletas cuando el botones tocó en a su puerta… le abrió y dio indicaciones sobre lo que debía llevar al taxi que aguardaba por ella…

_-Lamento que deba irse__…__-_Norton le dijo desde la puerta abierta, demostrando su sentir.

_-Supongo que iré en una pequeña gira__…__pienso volver a los escenarios__…_

_-Siento mucho su fracaso sentimental__…_

_-Las noticias vuelan-sonrió con un poco de tristeza._

_-Está en boca de todos, pero de usted no se habla mal._

_-Era de esperarse__…__-se acercó a él llevando consigo su cartera -¿Gusta acompañarme?_

Norton sonrió y le ofreció su brazo; ella se asió de él y comenzaron a caminar_._

_-¿Sabe de alguien con experiencia en seguridad personal? __–_le consultó, tras asumir que ahora más que nunca Kyle sería un lío.

_-El mejor de todos es quien cuida de mí-_dijo él orgullosamente.

_-Pero supongo__…_

_-No suponga nada, está a su entera disposición._

_-Pero usted no puede__…__-_le miró curiosa y vio su amplia sonrisa.

_-_Puedo conseguirme otro, no soy tan valioso como usted señorita Minmei.

_-OH, por supuesto que lo es._

_-Me alegra que lo piense._

Llegaron al ascensor, bajaron y se detuvieron en la salida. Él no terminaba de alabarla y agradecerle por estar allí y cantar para todos, pero finalmente debían despedirse.

_-Cuando venga a esta ciudad, no dudaré en quedarme aquí._

_-Y para entonces tendremos la mejor habitación disponible,_

_-Muchas gracias-_Minmei se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla_-Nos veremos pronto._

_-Por supuesto que sí._

_-Adiós._

Sarah se acercó inmediatamente a su jefe en tanto vio alejarse a Minmei.

_-¿Va a dejarla ir así como así? __–__consultó._

_-Sarah, mi adorable Sarah, no ahora que está soltera nuevamente__…__va a necesitar a un hombre a su lado, alguien que la proteja de todo y todos..y ese hombre soy yo__…_

_-Así me gusta, no dudo que con esa energía no vaya a conquistarla._

Y ambos se quedaron viendo al exterior a través del cristal de las puertas, hasta que el taxi de Minmei se perdió de su rango de visión.

0#################################################o

Viernes…

Rick consiguió el alta médica sin poder resignarse a tener que guardar reposo durante algunos días, lo bueno era que de todas formas no podría volver al trabajo hasta no haber completado sus días de vacaciones. El vehículo militar que lo llevaría a la pista de vuelo estaba a punto de comenzar la marcha cuando Max apareció y se sentó junto a él.

_-Creí que saldrías mañana, tuve suerte de venir temprano o no te encuentro._

_-Sí, sí, estoy escapando-_Rick respondió a la pregunta que leyó en la cara de su amigo.

_. __–__No dije nada._

_-Te conozco, Max..._

_-_Bueno, solo quería hacerte saber que estamos contigo, que nada_ de _lo que sucedió cambia las cosas en nuestra amistad...Miriya envía saludos, y dice que lamenta no poder seguir protegiéndote de las habladurías…

_-Cuando vuelva de mis vacaciones tal vez hayan olvidado todo._

_-No amigo-_Max se mostraba demasiado convencido_-, van a pasar los años y en la historia se contará de tu aventura__…__-_calló al notar que Rick no lo veía divertido_-. Tú tienes razón; lo olvidarán__…_

_-Así me gusta._

De alguna forma mental acordaron no seguir con el tema y se dedicaron a conversar sobre otros asuntos; Max le contó que él y Miriya se irían al espacio dos días antes de la ceremonia oficial de toma de mando de Lisa, y que hasta entonces enfocarían todos sus esfuerzos en apoyar la labor en la zona de conflicto con los Zentradie.

Habían llegado a la base y ya estaban fuera del vehículo.

_-Y Jack__…__estaba libre para terminar la misión__…_

_-No lo sabes, ¿verdad?... __–_Max se notó preocupado, pero Rick era su amigo y era necesario ponerlo al día_-Él regresó ayer__…_

_-Ya deben estar juntos._

Max no lo negó, estaba en boca de todos del alto mando.

_-Fui un idiota. Soy un idiota__…__el rey de los idiotas__…_

_-Pasa por meterte con una mujer casada__…_

_-Lisa me usó, ¿lo puedes creer?_

_-Creo que Lisa cambió mucho, él la cambió y fue para mal_

_-Ah__…__Hechos el uno para el otro__…__-_comenzó a andar en dirección a la escalerilla del avión_-Llámame un par de días antes de tu partida__…__nos vemos, adiós__…_

_-Adiós Rick__…_

Rick se sentó en el mismo asiento que usó la vez en que llegó a Nueva Macross junto a la que iba a ser su esposa...No imaginaba dónde estaba ella, pero debía averiguarlo para poder hablar con ella y pedirle perdón…pero no tan pronto.

Suspiró profundamente cuando el avión alzó vuelo, debía comenzar una nueva vida o al menos intentarlo.

0#################################################o

**Un mes después****…**

Rick veía en la tv el anuncio del primer concierto de Minmei que se llevaría a cabo en ciudad Granito, de modo que aquél tipo que lo chantajeó se salía con las suyas y ella podía retomar lo que dejó atrás a causa de su relación.

Sonrió antes de apagar la tv e irse ante el espejo a acomodarse bien el uniforme, con la vista siempre pendiente en la carta que recibiera de su ex prometida en la que ella le decía que lo perdonaba y que no sufría, que le diera tiempo antes de poder verse a las caras porque necesitaba borrar la decepción de su memoria.

Hoy era un día especial, debía estar al mando de una operación destinada a poner fin al dominio que el Zentradie tenía en las cercanías de la aldea de sus amigos, y en ese sentido no era tan malo perderse la ceremonia que se llevaría a cabo en la fábrica espacial; estaba donde podía hacer algo realmente importante…Max y Miriya habían ayudado mucho al ubicar la base enemiga, la cual hoy atacarían y reducirían, como justo pago por todas la vidas cobradas en los últimos meses…

Rick fue a la base pensando podía vivir conforme tras conseguir un éxito…

Todo iba según los planes, los escuadrones se coordinaban para salir, los líderes recibían las últimas instrucciones…El reloj marcaba las 1300 horas, seguramente la ceremonia en la órbita había terminado y Lisa lucía su flamante nueva e importante insignia dentro de las fuerzas Robotech…Nada parecía presagiar contratiempo alguno, Rick mismo tenía la sensación que la misión iba rumbo al éxito…Rick a esas horas no contaba con que le llegara un mensaje urgente, de Claudia Grant, el que sin duda sólo leyó tras la salida de las tropas…

"_Tienes media hora Rick__…__es necesario que detengas a Lisa y no permitas que se lleve consigo a tu hijo, porque está embarazada y me lo confesó ayer__…__Ella me matará y odiará por esto, pero sentí que era mi deber contarlo__"_

Apenas concluyó la lectura Rick miró al teniente a su lado, mostrándole el papel.

_-¿A qué hora se recibió?_

_-Hace un poco más de media hora, señor__…_

Simplemente suspiró, de nada servía exaltarse cuando sabía que ella de todas formas se iría, mejor olvidar todo…Rasgando el papel en cuatro lo dejó caer, su atención completa la puso a disposición de los hombres bajo su mando.

0#################################################o

_Fin_

0#################################################o


End file.
